


Until time do us part (english version)

by Lamapama



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamapama/pseuds/Lamapama
Summary: Notes : Hi everyone ! I decided to translate my fic in english, my original fic is in french but I figured that it could be fun to write in english too...! Hope you'll like it !Oh, also! I'm not fluent in english, so please be kind...! Ha-ha... See you at the end of the chapter for more notes !





	1. The end of high school.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until time do us part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855072) by [Lamapama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamapama/pseuds/Lamapama). 



> Notes : Hi everyone ! I decided to translate my fic in english, my original fic is in french but I figured that it could be fun to write in english too...! Hope you'll like it !  
> Oh, also! I'm not fluent in english, so please be kind...! Ha-ha... See you at the end of the chapter for more notes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone ! I decided to translate my actual fic in english. My original fic is in french, but I figured that if could be fun to write in english too...! Hope you'll like it !
> 
> Oh, also ! I'm not fluent in english, so please be kind...! See you at the end of the chapter for more notes !

Today was the day. Marinette had surrounded the date roughly in her calendar. The last day of high school. Her last chance to confess her feelings to the outstanding Adrien Agreste.

Her last chance, because of the end of high school was going to separate all the students who were attending to Dupont, each one continuing in their own path.

Marinette thought about her friends. Alya was going to do a degree in journalism in Paris, Nino studies in musicology. Alix enter to a great school specialized in political science, Mylène would study sociology, Ivan psychology ... Even Chloé Bourgeois took her own path, she was accepted in a renowned theater school -she had been telling the class, since the beginning of the year, about her acceptance to  _Cours Florent_ , which had only been possible thanks to her "network".

And Adrien… Adrien was going to study at a fashion school, the same one that Marinette had chosen. At least, that's what she thought.

Alya had told Marinette last month that finally, the beautiful blonde boy was going to take a sabbatical year to continue modeling. During his tour, he would travel to nearby destinations like Italy, but also distant destinations like China.

Marinette already imagined the success that Adonis would win in the Chinese fashion market. Chinese people were crazy about European faces: especially with fair hair, emerald green eyes, and fine but muscular mannequin bodies. Although Marinette got her first choice of university, it was with some bitterness that she imagined her next year, without him, the love of her youth, Adrien.

Marinette had therefore decided that she would confess her love for him on their last day of school at Dupont. And with Alya she had schemed an infallible plan.

Marinette had had a hard time closing her eyes that night. Even the old tales that Tikki related her on sleepless nights had no soporific effects. She had thought of going out, take some fresh air of the chilly night, but as Marinette it was impossible for her to do so.

She had decided to go patrol after asking Tikki to transform her. Once changed into Ladybug, she grabbed her yo-yo and swirled from roof to roof through Paris. She stopped in her favorite district, the "16e". Perched on the historical heritage she liked the most: the Eiffel Tower.

She was looking out at Quai Branly, the gardens of Trocadero, the two museums that surrounded it, and in the distance the esplanade. She could never get tired of the vue, and was coming here almost every day to admire the landscape

Suddenly Ladybug found herself encircled by glittering lights. The tower glittered from head to toe, and Ladybug wondered what she liked the most between seeing the tower light up on the first floor of the Eiffel tower, or whether she preferred to see the light dance by the esplanade.

She did not have enough time to think about the question though. A hoarse and malicious voice called her out.

"My Lady is in a night mood tonight? Does she dream meow-ing to the moon? "

Ladybug turned her head towards Cat Noir. She smiled, patting him next to where she was sitting, to invite her four years partner to sit beside her. Executing with a graceful leap, he fell graciously next to Ladybug and gave her a stealthy kiss on the cheek, which made Ladybug blush.

"In a nostalgic mood, I'll rather say," she replied, watching the esplanade.

Intrigued Cat Noir looked in the same direction, as if looking his Lady would indicate all the answers to his questions. Ladybug put her head on Chat Noir's left shoulder before asking.

"And you Kitten, what are you doing wandering in the streets? "

"I've always been a wandering cat!" He defended himself. "Apart from insomnia, I came to admire the Eiffel Tower". He then let out a surprised "oh", seeing that the tower had stopped glittering.

"Kitten, it does not flicker all night!" Ladybug said sarcastically. "It marks every time change. It must be seven past one a.m."

As a reply, Cat Noir gave her a gentle shoulder shot, which she could not help but laugh at. Ladybug wondered if she should tell him about her worries. She hated to talk about her problems and did not want to confide her apprehensions to Cat Noir. She hated feeling fragile, feeble, and Cat Noir had always known her as strong and sure of herself.

As if he was reading her like an open book, Cat Noir asked her what was worrying her, with an inquiring look.

"You can tell me, you know? I'll always be there for you."

Seeing Ladybug's hesitation, he added:

"Milady, I can see it in your eyes ... Tell me what's worrying you. "

Taking a long time -that seemed to Cat extremely long, followed by a long inhale, Ladybug threw herself.

"A lot of things ... I'm in a huge turning point in my life. I feel excited but at the same time, I am also afraid of losing everyone I'm close with. People I lived with daily… We shared so many things together..."

_I could even risk saying that I will miss Chloé, she thought._

"Tomorrow is my last day with everyone. This will be an important day ... a special day for me, and for all of us. And strangely everything went so fast. When I think about it, I feel like I met you yesterday, when- "

"When we met 3 years 10 months and 2 days ago?" Cat asked, looking surprisingly nostalgic.

"Yes ..." answered Ladybug, troubled by his deep look and seriousness. "I also have the feeling that I know you since much more than four years Cat. It feels like eternity… It's a feeling that I cannot explain. "

"I feel exactly the same. Besides- "Cat cut himself off, now uncertain of where his sentence would drive them if he continued. He really wanted to tell Ladybug something. Something he wanted to tell her for a while now.

Unfortunately or luckily, Ladybug did not noticed his inner dilemma. She herself plunged back into her memories. The first time she and Cat had fought their first Akuma.

"Do you remember the first time we fought with our Miraculous?" The question came out spontaneously, even before she realized she had asked the question.

Cat Noir smiled tenderly, seeming to remember that day too.

" "Of course, how could I forget this ?" He replied. "Do I need to remind you that you literally fell on (for) me? Hard to forget !"

"I was SO clumsy that day! "

"Yes, that's the only time you've been that clumsy. Except the day, we fought Reverser, but it was not your fault. "

Ladybug laughed. She added a little mischievously "Yes, kitten was afraid of everything! You were an adorably frightened kitty!"

Cat Noir's ears perked up and he pouted at her. It was now Ladybug's turn to give her kitten a shoulder shove.

"You should not worry about it Milady." He said. "Change is not necessarily bad. Your friends that you love so much, you can see them again. Distance does not part people, negligence does."

Ladybug couldn't believe her antennas, tonight Cat was particularly wise, and incredible but true, he was very mature. As if he had already thought a lot about the question. Before she could say a thing, Cat added:

"And I'm not going to change; I'll always come and purr sweet words to you when you will need them."

_"Kitty's back", thought her Lady immediately, rolling her eyes. She looked at him half-amused, half-annoyed before uttering a huge yawn._

"Need me to purr you up to your bed? Asked Cat Noir, roguishly.

Ladybug shook her head before giving him a kiss on the cheek [Notes : What we call "la bise" in French]. Then she went away throwing her yo-yo in the air.

Cat Noir stood there alone. He looked at the esplanade her Lady was contemplating so much. Perhaps expecting that now that she was gone, the esplanade would tell him Ladybug's secrets. At this thought, he thought he might be too tired to think clearly, however he did not leave the place.

He was himself anxious. Because he knew he had to leave the capital of lights soon.

He had not decided to tell her, he planned to. But he did not want to worry her more than she already seemed to be.

"Tomorrow," he told himself.

"Tomorrow I will tell her everything ... Tomorrow". Repeating this sentence like a mantra, enjoying for a few moments more, the wind caressing his face. He decided to go home when the tower lit up again, now resolved to join his second love: his bed.

When she came back home, Marinette collapsed on her bed. The words of her kitten had appeased her and she was very grateful to him for that.

* * *

Marinette woke up with a spurt at half past six o'clock.

She got up, and prepared for her very last day as a high school student. Today she was going to declare her feelings to Adrien. Just to think about it, she was feeling on the verge of having a heart attack.

She wondered how Adrien could ever love her back. He was totally out of reach. Incredibly handsome, intelligent, kind, he was boyfriend material… Even more, he was husband material.

While she was rather ordinary and had never managed to line up more than two sentences when he was around her. Also, she couldn't imagine herself declaiming her love to Adrien. It had taken a lot, A LOT, of rehearsals in front of Adrien's photos that overhung her wall, not to change her words, or to stutter.

She tried not to remember all the blunders she had lived with him around –because he sure did attend all of them. She did not want to remember this time in sophomore year where she tried to put some make up on... Argh! She blocked the thought of that memory  _in extremis_. There was no way she would let anyone, includes her, pollute her mind with bad and shameful memories.

Today was going to be an extremely important day, charged with emotions, and nothing –not even an akuma, was going to ruin it.

Marinette biked to go to her high school. She had become used to cycling. It was more convenient and less crowded than buses at peak hours. She loved to drive into Paris's streets, admire the architecture, go through the 4th arrondissement to window-shop designers boutiques.

In addition to all those good reasons, she could do her morning routine, and Marinette could only be delighted.

Arriving in front of the building, she took a moment to look at the big edifice. She was going to enter to Dupont's High School as a high school student her very last time.

After a deep breath to cheer up a little, Marinette entered.

She met Mademoiselle Bustier, almost immediately, when she entered the courtyard. The red hair young woman, had –as always, her hair tied in a bun, and a joie de vivre that could light up anyone's day.

She hugged Marinette, asked her to call her Caline, now that she was almost no longer her teacher. And, Miss Bustier proposed to meet with the old 10th grade class during holidays, for a picnic at Jardin du Luxembourg.

Marinette, who just LOVED the idea, volunteered to help for the organization of the event and waved her former French teacher goodbye, after they talked a little. Now heading to her classroom before being abruptly pulled under the stairs. Recognizing the person in charge, Marinette greeted her friend.

"Alya ! Why do you have to be so abrupt in the morning? "

"Mari, finally! Guuuurl, today's the day! Everybody is set ! I have Rose agent reporting, Violet agent, agent- "

"Do not tell me that we are taking those coded names again Alya! Last time it almost ruined everything, the operation was this close to fail!" Marinette said putting her fingers really close to one another.

Just then, Marinette realized Alya's outfit and the equipment she was carrying with her. It looked like she was coming straight out of a military camp. With duck martin's boots, camouflage trousers, white T-shirt and hand-held a walkie-talkie, Alya was giving informations to the various "agents" in the school. After several exchanges in the walkie, Alya turned to Marinette.

"He has his last Italian class that starts in an hour, and according to Green Officer-"

"Green officer?" Marinette questioned, not remembering the agent's identity.

"Yes, y'know... Nino!" Alya answered, as if her answer was totally obvious.

"WHAT?!" Marinette shouted, before Alya's put her hand on Marinette's mouth, to order her silence. "Did you put Nino into the plan?"

"Who better to identify the target?" Alya retorted, who had scored a point.

"And as MY boyfriend, he will not say anything to anyone, he is held by the  _lover secret_."

_"Lover secret, really? Could that be cheesier?" Marinette wondered, not letting sarcasm win over her_.

"So, with Nino they will head to the park for a walk during this free hour. You and I are going to that same park and meet them "by pure coincidence", then we will have started the second phase of our plan! Alya said, more and more enthusiastic.

Alya was a real genius, Marienette thought sincerely. Despite the fact that her friend was not very subtle, she had a golden heart to help Marinette, developed this plan, and gathered so many people, for the mere happiness of Marinette. Marinette smiled at her best friend, wondering what she had done to deserve her. Although her madness could be a reason for the two to argue, the two friends never quarreled.

* * *

Alya explained to Marinette the plan once again during their way from Dupont's to the park. Marinette would invite Adrien to her party, at Marinette's. Almost everybody in the class were already invited. Sabine and Tom, who had accepted the soirée thanks to Alya's plea, decided to flee for three days on a long romantic weekend.

Nathanael and Marc had been commissioned to buy punch, Juleka and Rose enough to make Mojitos, while Max Myene and Ivan, had to buy something to eat. Nino would take care of the music, Alix and Kim will showcase the party. Everyone was helping her to spend a memorable evening.

Marinette had wondered whether she should invite Chloe and Sabrina. The two naughty high school girls –that had not changed much since high school. Finally, she had decided not to do so, not wanting to spoil any chance with Adrien.

Marinette had given everything to make this evening worked perfectly. After having her parents' agreement for her party, she took care to remove the photos of her favorite model, hiding them under the bed in a box away from prying eyes.

"Here they are !" Alya said, taking her best friend out of her thoughts.

"Hi guys! What a coincidence! "

Nino and Adrien turned to the girls. Nino was standing and wriggling in all directions, probably telling how his last gig at Gibus went. Adrien was sitting, his arms stretched out, on a green bench, watching Nino gesturing with amusement.

"Hey girls," Nino said after giving a quick kiss to his girlfriend. He scratched the back of his head, as if he was suddenly shy by this public mark of affection, and Alya gave him a shove on the hip followed by an accomplice wink. "Hi Mari! "

"Hi Nino... Adrien..." Saying the name of the blonde boy, Marinette began to blush and felt that her embarrassment would take over her words, expressions and gestures. Not wanting to be clumsy again, she tried to ignore everything: the plan, Alya and Nino staring intently at her, emerald eyes watching her... Adrien fucking Agreste observing her.

"Uh... I'm going to f-fest you! Uh, your home... I'm having a party at MY house tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come my... uh Adrien?"

Marinette congratulated herself inwardly, she didn't blunder more than she would have expected, and waited for Adrien's answer as the announcement of the Holy Grail.

"Of course Marinette, it would make me very happy to come. At what time does your party start?"

"9 P.M." intervened Alya before Marinette could stutter again.

"I forgot to tell you dude! I'm SOOO sorry!" Nino continued. If the man was a good DJ he had terrible actor skills, but still Adrien seemed blind to his best friend poor acting skills.

"Oh. Okay. Fortunately, my father told me that I was free tonight. My photoshoot has been canceled last minute." Adrien said with a smile.

The planets clearly were aligned today. And Marinette was thrilled. She restrained herself not to jump out of joy, or not to do her victory dance.

"Should I bring something?" Adrien asked which made her return to Earth immediately.

"Just bring you yourself" she replied quickly. Before thinking that her sentence made no sense.

That made Adrien laugh, he stood up and put his large, soft hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"I'll try to not forget myself, Mari." he said with a playful wink.

This contact left Marinette speechless, her mouth wide open. Nino was talking about the guest list, filling Marinette's blank, and Adrien was worried about the fact that Chloe was not on the guest list.

"I know you two don't get along very well, but..." He scratched the back of his head, visibly embarrassed. "This is the last time we can all hang out together."

Oh no. No no no, those little beaten dog eyes had already cracked Marinette's mind. And if he continued to look at her with imploring eyes...

"Okay. Can you invite her for me?" The words were out before she knew. Did she just told Adrien, her middle school crush, to invite Chloe to her party? Darn it! That was far worse than stumbling over her words. Oh no, no no no.

"Oh. Of course! You can count on me."

_Of course... She would have liked not being able to count on him at this precise moment. Argh, why did she have to cross his pleading look? Marinette thought_.

Then a tiny voice in her head helped her gain some trust.

Nothing and no one would go against her plans. Chloe had only to behave well.

"I'll lock her in the closet if she does not know how to shut up." Alya whispered in Marinette's ear, so that the boys will not hear. And Marinette could only smile to her best friend, for the reassurance she gave her. She was an angel fallen from the sky.

"Thank you Alya ..."

* * *

Everything was set. Almost everything. During the history course, Rose had warned Marinette that she and Juleka will come earlier at Marinette's, to prepare the cocktails. Nathanael and Marc had already given their drinks to Rose. They had to keep an important deadline for tomorrow, and wanted to finish before Marinette's party.

"Thanks to them, the magazine sells are impressive. So the magazine they wanted them to do an extra chapter, that will be released during the holidays. Too bad it's a last minute thing, but hey, I'm really happy that their Comic on Ladybug and Cat Noir is successful." Rose said cheerfully.

"And I know for sure that this special chapter will talk about a certain romance between the two superheroes of Paris!" Alix interjected.

"WHAT?" Marinette shouted shocked. A romance between her and Chat? Impossible. It's was just… Urgh.

"Why this look on your face Mari? Haven't you heard the rumors about the two of them dating?" Juleka asked.

Marinette still shocked from Alix intervention, shook her head –meaning "no".

"Crime fighting must be exciting! The two of them fighting, together... I can imagine them after purifying an akuma… They go on a date,  _rendez-vous_  at Ponts des Arts; they kiss after locking their love with a love padlock..." Sighted Rose, hearts in her eyes.

"Please, mercy" said Marinette and Juleka in unison, before exchanging a complicit laugh.

"Rah!" Huffed Rose, "You skeptics never think about true love! Specially you Marinette! If you intend to entrust your love to Adrien" she toned down her voice, to only be heard by the four girls "You should believe that kind of romance exists!"

Maybe Rose was right, Marinette thought later that evening. She had no time to think about Rose's vision of romance though. She begged Tikki to hide, giving her a big box of cookies in compensation. The kwami was compassionate to her chosen anxiety. Also, they both agreed that if there was any Akuma alert, they should meet in Marinette's room.

Marinette hoped no akuma would cause her trouble that night. Her mind way too preoccupied by someone else.

* * *

Once her house was spick and span, Marinette took a brief break on her rooftop. Lighting garlands of light, she began daydreaming about her and Adrien, tangled on her roof later that night... She lost her thought when she heard the doorbell.

Half an hour after later, When Nino and Alya showed up, Marinette Rose and Juleka had already drank few cocktails. The five friends decided to take a shot of vodka. They had had a" toast"/shot to celebrate the end of high school, and another one to the success of the Madrien's plan (the name of the plan proudly found by Rose). Marinette drunk mostly to give herself courage and audacity.

Nino put a pre-composed playlist to enjoy the party. He would mix later during the evening.

The sky was slowly darkening when Alix arrived. Guest kept coming at Marinette's. Kim accompanied by Ondine, and Max ; later joined by Marc and Nath. Marc and Nath had finished the extra chapter, but decided not to say anything about it, not to spoil anyone. Everyone would have to wait until next month –the releasing date, for the extra chapter.

The music was beating loudly, people were dancing in the living room, others were playing drinking games, and some more were remaking the world in Marinette's kitchen. Despite the good vibe, Marinette could not find a way to have fun. Adrien was not here and her heart was tightening in her chest.

Even if she and Adrien had come close through high school years, she always kept a distance between them two, not purposely though. Now she could talk more easily to Adrien, but she often felt like a sap when she was around him. She did realize a couple years ago, that she was putting him on a pedestal –pedestal he well deserved in Marinette's opinion. However, that affected the way she was towards him.

Of course, if she had to meet him under Ladybug's mask, it did not happen. She was sure of herself; confident; mature; she could speak easily with him. Sometimes she blushed and stammered, but she handled that much better than when she was Marinette.

Sometimes she dreamt about transforming into Ladybug. Then tell every little thing she wanted to say to Adrien. She wished she could be brave, as brave and as strong as Ladybug.

The stars were clearly visible now and still no trace of Adrien. Worry and excitement were messing Marinette's mind. Waiting was becoming unbearable until-

"Sorry to be that late ! Chlo took a little longer than expected to get ready ... "

ADRIEN! Finally. The ball of pressure inside Marinette disappeared gradually.

Adrien followed by Chloe and Sabrina, greeted the guests one by one. Chloe was dressed in a yellow bodycon dress. Slightly wearing makeup –a dash of eyeliner on her eyes, a little blush and he wore pale pink lipstick. It was hard to deny that she was stunning.

Pondering this thought, Marinette had a moment of panic. "Why and for whom Chloe had dressed herself so beautifully." Marinette wondered.

_"For Adrikins ! What a silly question!" Chloe's voice reasoned in Marinette's mind._

_Ch_ loe approached Marinette. They only gave each other  _la bise_ once, a really long time ago. And repeating the experience seemed to disgust the two rivals at the highest level.

"Nice outfit Chloe" Marinette said.

" Oh ! Thank you ... "She seemed sincerely touched. She cough twice then add: "Well, of course I am beautiful! HAHA ! ain't I Saby? "

Sabrina nodded agitatedly. She was dressed in her usual clothes, a draft of eyeliner behind her glasses. She barely said hi to Marinette, following Chloe like a little dog. Then, Chloe said something that Marinette was going to mark in red ink.

"You are very fine-looking tonight Marinette."

Was Marinette having hallucinations?

"Was it a compliment that I heard coming out of Chloe's mouth? Furthermore from her to YOU? Alya asked.

"I think so..." Marinette replied, a tad destabilized by Chloe being nice.

_Had Chloé Bourgeois change?_  Marinette wondered refilling her another drink of punch.

A hoarse voice intereupted Marinette's wonder.

"Chloe was really happy to hear that she had been invited to this party." Adrien whispered to Marinette's left ear, which made her instinctively shuddered.

"You know, she got wind of this soirée, and I think she was deeply saddened not to have been invited. "He turned to Marinette and continued, "I'm glad you invited her, Mari."

Marinette felt bad instantly. She did not want to hurt Chloe's feelings. Even if she did not like the girl very much, she should have known that it would hurt her. Moreover, maybe Chloe was sincere when she had complimented her on her outfit.

"Thank you for inviting me, too." Adrien continued, giving her a resplendent smile.

"It-it's moral. Er, normal. It's normal." Replied Marinette timidly.

"It's very nice of you. You always had a good heart, Mari. "

He moved closer to her. Step by step. Was he going to kiss her? Oh ! Marinette was about to faint from overthinking Adrien's actions. And he did kiss her. But not in the way Marinette had imagined it. He gave her a pure kiss on the cheek. Then try to head to the DJ's set –where Nino was mixing, but Marinette grabbed Adrien's sleeve first.

"Er. Oops!" She let go of him almost instantly, as if he had burned her. Adrien gave her a questioning look, strangely familiar.

"Did you want to tell me something, Mari?" He asked her gently.

_Mari_. Oh, she loved that nickname coming out of his mouth. No matter what nickname he could possibly give her, coming out of his mouth, it would be just as fabulous.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked again, concerned.

"Y-yes. Can you join me on the roof? "

She said it. OH MY GOD. She had asked him.

"Marinette, Adrien! Come both of you!" Alix yelled from the other side of the living room.

Adrien looked intently at Marinette. However he said nothing, and they joined Alix and all the guests. They were sitting in circle around a card package.

Marinette mildly cursed Alix for breaking the moment. Although she kind of was relieved. Way too much excitement in such a short time. Marinette needed a break. She was surprised not to see Alya in the circle of guests.

"Where is Alya?" She asked to no one in particular.

"She went for a walk with Nino," Kim smirked before putting his arm around Ondine's waist.

« Ouh-la-la » Nath said. Alix nudged him in the belly. She was glaring at him with a stern look. They represented tough love concept perfectly. Mark laughed while watching Alix "bully" the poor Nath.

Then, calmly, Alix explained the rules of the game. It was a kind of a truth or dare, plus drinking and a deck of cards. One by one, the guests will have to choose between a truth or a dare given by two players. If someone decided not to answer the truth or not to play the dare, the person would had to sip the number displayed on the card.

"Well, well, let's get started." Alix was extremely happy to play her game. "Nath, truth, darr or drink?" Kim chooses the dare, Ondine the truth. "

Nathaniel pretended to evaluate his options before announcing that he was taking truth.

"Have you ever drawn nude models? " Asked Ondine, who was already a little tipsy.

Nath decided to drink four sips (the four of spades was out) rather than answer that question.

* * *

Questions and dares ensued. Rose had agreed to kiss Juleka; Chloe had told one of her biggest fears - to lose the pendant her mother had given her; Adrien had agreed to teach Max how to pose like a model – few pictures had been taken of the two boys, to immortalize the moment. A joker appeared, and everyone drank five sips.

Came Marinette's turn. The dare being given by Chloe and the truth by Sabrina. In other words, it was choosing between plague and cholera². She decided that in the end choosing truth would be wiser.

"What is your biggest secret?" Sabrina asked eager for a crispy answer.

That was a million dollar answer. Unfortunately for Marinette, she had picked the King of hearts. In other words, she had to finish her drink, which had just been refilled, or answer Sabrina's question.

And she had had a lot more drinks this evening than she could imagined.

But there was no way to say a word about that secret. She would take that to the grave.

"It's for you Tikki", she whispered, then finished her drink.

"You do chug good Dupain-Cheng" Kim said impressed, he gave Marinette a high-five, and Marinette's head was already spinning.

"Oh-ho," Chloe shouted, looking at her phone. "There's an Akuma alert..."

"What?"

"Really?! Now? "

Oh no.

"Alya"

"Nino"

Marinette and Adrien exchanged glances. They had pronounced the names of their respective best friends at the same time.

"I'll go find them!" Marinette said, standing up.

Her head turning much faster now that she was standing.

"Stay here, I'll come back as soon as I found them."

She left the living room, going up to her room. Urging Tikki in a whisper, the kwami hid in Marinette's little bag. Marinette came back to the living room, mumbling some excuses about that she had forgotten her phone in her room, and ordered everyone to stay safe, in the apartment.

She went down her stairs two by two, and ran a few blocks before asking Tikki to transform her. With the magic words « Spots on ».

* * *

Ladybug's legs felt like jelly, numb with alcohol. How was she going to do? She had to neutralize the Akuma and find the two lovers/bffs, and her head was spinning too fast.

The ladybug decided to call her partner, via her yo-yo, to divide the tasks.

No answer. She tried once more, still no answer, then threw her yo-yo in the air, looking for the akuma. All the month, Cat Noir had been very reactive. He would often call her before she knew about an Akuma alert, or he would answer right away and together made up a plan before the call.

Ladybug roamed in the streets, searching for Hawkmoth's new "hero". She found him in the 13th arrondissement. He transformed, the poor people who happen to pass-by, with his arrows. Someone who had being shot by an arrow transformed into a bronze statue, once changed he gathered with the other statues, forming a gigantic army at the Akuma's orders.

"Hey, you!" Ladybug shouted.

"Ladybug... I was waiting for you. I will take your Miraculous and turn you into one of my many warrior statues. You will be part of my incredible army. Sun's army. And no one will ever be able to say that I'm not the best in martial arts!" Yelled the Akuma.

Sun started the assault. His weapon was his bow and his arrows. He aimed at Ladybug, who dodged the first arrow. Ladybug felt her reflexes weakened by alcohol.

_"No, no, no! This is not the time to fall asleep, go you can do it!" she said to herself._

Sun's arrows seemed to be endless. Whenever Sun took an arrow, new ones appeared in his arrow holder, his arrows were endless.

Seeing that Ladybug dodged the arrows easily, he decided to send several at the same time. Which did not make things easier for Ladybug, because she had to avoid the arrows, while fighting against the statue army.

Alcohol did not help Ladybug because her actions were less strong and less precise. Her time to react had decreased and her analytical spirit went out on vacation. It had taken her about ten minutes have the idea to protect herself from Sun by putting the statue army between herself and Sun.

It did not really work, but she gained some time. Sun had a triumphant look, because he was now flying. What he had never done before. He aimed again at Ladybug who wondered:

"Where the hell is Chat Noir?"

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,
> 
> What did you think about this chapter? I wanted to create a cute moment between Adrien a Marinette before the actual akuma fight, how do you imagine Parisian parties? Do you prefer Ladrien or Madrien ? I like better Madrien because Marinette is madly in love with him, hehe. (am I having Cat Noir's puns?) Do you think we will have a Ladynoir moment? Which ship do you like the most ?
> 
> Also the name of this chapter is called "la bise". In France, it's a pretty big thing, how many kisses should you give, starting from which cheek side…? People out of France don't usually do "la bise", for instance in U.K., Canada or USA, friends hug. So I just figured out a way to explain you la bise ! I recommend you to check Paul Taylor's video called "La bise".  
> See ya !
> 
> Love, Lamapama


	2. Nocturne Pledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone !! 
> 
> Thanks a lot for your kudos and your kind comments <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like this new chapter ! 
> 
> XXX  
> Lamapama

Adrien was stamping his foot. He had to find a way to escape the party. Toilets? Impossible. Especially since Mylène and Ivan had gathered everyone to watch the news Nadja Chamak was giving. Then Marinette, who had not come back yet... Perhaps he could pretend to help Marinette by fetching Nino and Alya. It was his only chance after all.

"I'm worried about Marinette not coming back," he shouted.

"You shouldn't ! Ladybug is going to stop the akuma, as she always does, and everything will be fixed!" Chloe retorted. Chloe always had sparkles in her eyes when she talked about her favorite hero.

"And what about Alya and Nino? They could be in danger. I have to go find them!" Adrien continued, now desperate to get out of this apartment.

"We cannot divide constantly, Adrien." said Mylene trying to calmed down her friend. "Marinette will find them. Do not worry. "

"No. I have to help her. I'm going to look for them too." He said as firmly as he could, hoping that nobody would try to dissuade him. Before anyone could open his mouth to Adrien's determination, he grabbed his coat, and left the apartment. He did not wait to go far from the bakery, to ask Plagg who still was in his coat pocket.

"Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

"Damn, where the hell is Cat Noir?"

Ladybug, was trying to avoid Sun's arrows. Her abilities diminished because of alcohol, it became more and more difficult to avoid the arrows. Moreover, she could not find the time to think about a strategy to put the situation to her advantage, thee arrows were coming at highspeed and the frequency between each arrow was too fast for her to invoke her Lucky Charm.

"Damn Cat Noir!" She growled.

"Are you  _meow-_ ing my name?" Said a malicious voice.

Ladybug laughed, which surprised Chat, because she never laughed at his puns. Now giggling, Ladybug stopped running and nearly caught an arrow on her back. Fortunately, Cat Noir positioned himself behind her just in time, using his stick like a baseball bat, sending all the arrows waltzing.

"Hahaha, Chat!" Ladybug continued, strangely cheerful.

"Good evening Milady, it's always a pleasure to meet you." Replied Cat in a teasing mood. For once his lady was festive.

But he had to stay focused, he changed his strategy and decided to form a shield by twirling his stick. He stared at Ladybug insistently, she had a smugly look and seemed lost in his eyes. Ladybug's pleased look made Cat Noir blush. She had never looked at him like that. He heard her say.

"You have beautiful eyes, you know?"[1]

He could not help but blush more. Her Lady was not herself tonight: her slow tone, her hoarse voice, half-closed eyes and her pink cheeks were big indicators. But she doing this badinage, being flirty all of the sudden was very unusual. Maybe he could try his luck, tell her he had loved her since day one... No he first had to defeat the akuma.

"My Lady, I love telling myself you're flirting with me, but don't we have a little butterfly to catch first?" He said with a naughty tone.

After a moment that seemed to last for an eternity, Ladybug understood what her kitty was insinuating, and she finally invoked her Lucky Charm...

"A lid?" She said aloud, though she was asking herself the question.

"Do you see the other half of a container to keep fresh food?" asked Cat.

Suddenly, a light shone in Ladybug's mind.

"Cat, I need you to make a diversion." She ordered.

"You can count on me my Lady! "

The sentence seemed familiar to Ladybug, but she couldn't say where she heard it before.

Cat Noir and Ladybug split in opposite directions. Ladybug hid on a street corner, while Cat Noir Cat was now taking all the Akuma's attention.

"Cat Noir, your insect may have run away, but I will turn you into a statue after taking your Miraculous. Be prepared!" Sun shouted, this time throwing his arrows two by two, moving forward, closer to Cat Noir.

Ladybug took advantage of Sun's concentration and blocked his arrows thanks to the tid. Then Cat invoked his cataclysm and broke the bow. A black butterfly came out. And the purification procedure began.

"You've done enough harm, little Akuma."

Ladybug twirled her yo-yo, then shouted.

"Time to de-evilize!"

She caught the black butterfly with her yo-yo, and let go of it color changed. The white butterfly fled throw Paris roofs.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly!" She threw the lid in the air ending with her usual "Miraculous Ladybug!".

The previous Akumatized young man was now lying on the floor.

Cat Noir gave him his black leathered hand, to help him get up.

"Tha-thank you ..." he mumbles, ashamed. "I do not understand what I am doing here. I remember having a fight with my father, because I lost the Kung-Fu championships. I arrived sencond place, silver medal. And my father called me incapable because I could not get the gold medal. I vaguely remember hearing Hawkmoth voice in my head..." Explained the young man.

"You were akumatized ..." Ladybug let a short pause for him to give his name. His name was Tran.

"Do not worry Tran, we'll take you home. Said Cat Noir.

"But ... what am I going to tell my father ..." Tran continued, worried.

"There are championships every year. If you came second this year, you can try your luck next year, and get the gold medal" Ladybug said trying to reassure the poor Tran.

Tran nodded. He seemed lost in his thoughts. Noticed that Cat Noir was waving at her, Ladybug approached him.

"Cat, can you take Tran home? Someone gave me a side mission when I was looking for the akuma. I have to take back two teenagers home... " Ladybug asked before he could say anything.

"Oh. Yes, sure. Go ahead." Cat said, stunned. After a brief moment, he continued.

"Ladybug. I would like to talk to you about something tonight. I will wait for you at our usual spot at one A.M."

"Okay" was the only thing Ladybug could answer before hearing the first beep of her Miraculous. She gave a friendly look to Cat Noir. Then she threw, a little clumsily, her yo-yo in the air. It was now urgent to find Nino and-

"Alya !"

Ladybug saw the young couple. Alya was dragging Nino firmly; she was walking so fast that her boyfriend seemed to have trouble keeping the pace. She must have heard about the akuma attack, and possibly decided to find where the battle was, to record –as always, every move Ladybug could make. She absolutely needed to record what was happening to post on the Ladyblog. Well unfortunately for her blog, and happily for Ladybug, she came too late.

Ladybug landed in front of them.

"Ladybug!" Alya shouted, she was as excited as a fan who would see her favorite singer.

"Good evening, Miss Césaire. May I call you Alya?" Ladybug asked, amused.

"Of course. And here is my ... my boyfriend Nino." Alya introduced.

If only Alya knew.

"Alya, your friend Marinette charged me to find you, she was looking for you. She told me, she would be waiting for you in front of your house. I'm a little late, I had to de-evilse an akuma before finding you. But Paris is safe now, and you shoud join your friend." Ladybug head a second beep coming for her earings. She gave Alya an apologetic look, not being able to accompany them, then flew again in the air. She landed in front of Alya's building, which was a five-minute walk from her home and waited patiently. Then arrived Adrien, out of breath.

"Adrien, what happened?" She said anxious.

"Marinette! Thank God! I've been looking for you for a while now. I could not let you alone, so I decided to help you find Alya and Nino, but I did not find anyone." Adrien explained, still out of breath.

Marinette was melting. Adrien was just adorable. He was worried for her?

"Marinette, Adrien!" Shouted a voice not far from them. The voice belonged to Nino. He was waving them, Alya by his side.

They explained that they had gone for a walk in the park, and Nino received a notification on his phone about the Akuma alert. Alya had wanted to vlog the battle for here Ladyblog, but they arrived too late.

"By the way, Marinette, thank you for warning Ladybug to pick us up!" Alya thanked.

"Oh... That's normal..." Marinette blushed, scratching the back of her head.

Adrien stayed strangely silent.

"Okay, should we head to your apartment Mari?" Nino offered, shuddering.

* * *

They arrived at Marinette's five minutes later. Rose jumped into Marinette's arms, happy to see them safe and sound. Alya apologized for frightening her friends and told them what happened. Alix summed up what they had seen in 's news. Considering the time, everyone decided to head to their own home.

Adrien approached Marinette.

"Marinette, you wanted to talk to me about something earlier..."

Oh yes, he was absolutely right. She had almost forgotten this "detail". It was true that she always wanted to tell him what she felt for him, but tonight did not seem like the perfect moment, especially after the akuma alert.

"It can wait for another day, do not worry." Said Marinette reassuring. Although she was not sure she would have the guts to tell him another day.

Adrien's face became worried. He really was adorable, Marinette thought. He raised his right eyebrow, and wrinkled his nose.

"Everything is all right, Adrien. You do not have to worry about me." Marinette was still blushing a bit, the remnants of what had been her fuel that evening helped her face that perfect face.

"You reassure me, I was worried about you when you left the house alone."

He seemed surprised that she had guessed his question. Of course, she knew his body language after all. He took a brighter look and hugged Marinette whispering in her ears few words. Was it necessary to say that Marinette was going to explode with all the attention that her youthful love brought her?

After he left, Marinette collapsed into Alya's arms.

"Alyaaa, I drank too much... I'm starting to hallucinate, seriously." Marinette's voice grew louder, she was speaking like a little girl.

"If you're talking about the fact that Adrien took you in his arms, it was not you daydreaming girl. Nino and I can testify" Alya replied looking serious. She led Marinette to the couch.

All the guests gone by now. Alya and Nino had stayed to help Marinette clean the mess in her apartment. Nino nodded slowly, smiling to confirm Alya's words.

The two lovebirds helped Marinette lie down on her couch after giving her a glass of water. Alya was feeling guilty letting Marinette handle the party alone for so long. Because she was the one who proposed the idea to party at Marinette's.

Nino and her cleaned almost all the picked all plastic glasses, put away the food that had not been touched, mop the floor... While Marinette was snoring slightly from the sofa.

"Are you sure you should not wake her up?" Nino asked.

"We'll wake her when we'll be done cleaning babe." Alya answered a bit bossy.

"Mprhg ... I'm tired too."

"Be reasonable babe, Marinette probably did not sleep yesterday night, she has been stressing out since the beginning of the week about tonight... you know why." Alya looked at Nino sternly.

"Yes, of course I know. Has she finally told him?" Nino asked curiously.

Alya shook her head, her mouth slanted, even though she knew that Marinette had probably a good reason not to reveal her feelings to Adrien.

"She wasn't ready, I guess." Nino said as if the answer was obvious.

"Mmh-mmh, maybe I forced her too much, I'm feeling a little guilty."

"No, don't blame yourself my love, Mari knows you well. She knows how to balance things. I know how you can to be very persuasive, but look Mari chose to do what she felt she could do. You did not push her to do something she wouldn't do." Nino reassured, taking his girlfriend's hand.

"You may be right. Plus I feel the evolvement! If you compare now and three years ago. It's miles away from what it was in the 10th grade." Alya finished laughing lightly at the memories of her 14-year-old best friend.

* * *

« Marinette? »

« Mari… »

Few jolt on Marinette's arm took her away from her dreamy land.

"Marinette, we've finished cleaning; and we're going home... You were sleeping, but you need to close your door from inside."

Alya's soft voice did not help Marinette getting up. It was, moreover, in her daily life, a problem. Nothing could wake up Marinette, Tikki had to scream louder than her alarm to pull her out of her bed half awake.

Marinette tried to open her eyes. She accompanied Alya and Nino to the door obediently. After hugging them bye, Marinette ventured to ask what the time was.

"Midnight fifty-two minutes and 37, no 38 ... 40 seconds". Nino answered.

Alya nudged him in the ribs. Before resuming:

"It's one o'clock in the morning, sweetheart. I'm counting on you to put yourself to bed Mari" She kissed Marinette on the cheek before slamming the door of Marinette's entrance. Marinette lock herself, still in a daze..

It was already quite late, but not that late. She felt so tired. That evening had exhausted her. The words Adrien had whispered to her ear came back in her head : "Thank you for this evening Mari." Ah! Decidedly, she loved that nickname. "Mari" it sounded incredibly good when he said it. She was euphoric to know he had nicknamed her, she felt drunk in love. Although she was feeling less drunk than during the party (and the akuma fight), the thought of this nickname was like taking two tequila shooter, somehow she felt like a fan girl. Wait, one A.M.-

One o'clock in the morning…

"Cat! "

Marinette realized she forgot about their rendez-vous, and began to run, preparing herself for the meeting with Chat, who was probably waiting for her. He had to tell her something important. It was about time to leave... She was likely to be late.

"Tikki, spots on!"

On her way to Chat, she wondered what her Kitten wanted to talk to her so much about.

It really seemed important to him. Over the years, she had moved closer to Chat Noir. He was not this stupid cat, irrepressibly flirty and teasing. He had become more than a crime fighting partner, he had become her ally, her "partner in crime". He understood her, like nobody could, because he lived (almost) the same daily problems she lived. Their connection had become very strong, and she always felt supported by Chat. They had even invented their own language, mostly based on gestures, it had often helped them to communicate when they were fighting akumas.

The ladybug could not see herself without her kitten and she hoped he felt the same about her.

She realized she would arrive in a few minutes at their usual spot. The iron Tower had finished illuminating, which indicated that she was damn late. She could not see Chat Noir from where she was standing, but she knew he was anxious her Lady would bailed on him.

She would always remember that time, where he had arranged to meet her, so that they could spend time together apart from akumas, on one of the many rooftops in Paris - in front of Notre-Dame. She bailed on him that night. He looked so devastated when he found Marinette, without knowing that he was talking to his Lady in civilian clothes.

She had never known him more sensitive than that night. From that day on, she promised herself to make an effort to spend more time with Chat Noir, just the two of them. And that had been one of her best decisions. She regretted having taken so long to figure that out.

"I can't believe André thought we were actually a thing..." said Marinette with a grin, now seeing Cat Noir perched on the first floor. She saw his melancholic face fade immediately. He definitely was afraid that she would not come.

"Hey kitty," Ladybug said giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

He seemed to purr at this contact.

"You're less flirty than earlier, my Lady. Too bad…" teased Cat, as usual.

Ladybug did not know if she had to explain that she was way too tipsy when they met earlier, or if she should keep it quiet. Cat Noir arched an eyebrow, now curious, and she decided to go for the first option.

"Maybe I was a little drunk tonight."

"Really?" Cat asked ironically, his smile widening by means of Ladybug's embarrassment.

She had no scathing reply to answer to Cat this time, and strangely, he did not bother her more.

"What for? Special occasion?" he asked instead.

"There must be a special occasion to drink now?" She asked, and Cat felt relived his Lady was back with her teasing retorts.

"May I please know you're non-special occasion to get tipsy? Because I have trouble imagining you as a party animal girl."

"Yeah, I'm not a big drinker... it's just that..."

Ladybug did not dare finish her sentence. She could not decently say that she had to drink the bravery liquor to confess her love to Adrien.

Her plan had crumbled after the Akuma attack. She should have being standing there, on the esplanade, in front of the Eiffel Tower, to tell him. Tell him that she had loved him since that famous rainy day, when he had lent her his umbrella. And since then, she had a special connection with Brassens's song  _Le parapluie_. She would have liked to share this umbrella with him, in exchange of a little piece of paradise under a little piece of umbrella, as the song said so well. Ah! Her mind could not help itself from thinking about Adrien. She could not think about him that much. She almost told Cat Noir, few times, but she didn't, because it seemed that Cat have had feelings for her back in the past.

"It's just that what?" Cat asked, because she did not finished her sentence. It tore Ladybug off her thoughts. She took her eyes away from the esplanade and plunged them into Cat's gaze.

"You're very curious, my kitten," she said mockingly.

"Always, if it concerns my Lady," he replied.

"Well ... it was to celebrate-"

"The end of this important period of your life." Completed Black Cat.

He really had listened to her yesterday. This warmed Ladybug's heart. She felt touched by the attention her cat was giving her. She smiled at him, reflecting the feelings they felt for each other. Before resuming:

"Stop talking about me... You wanted to meet me for something in particular, right?"

"Sure, but can we talk about fun things a little more, before getting back to serious matters?"

"We have all our life to play and talk kitty, but I have to admit that I'm exhausted... I actually felt asleep, and that's the reason why I was late... I'm really sorry about that."

A dark shadow crossed Cat Noir's eyes.

"Oh. I thought... I thought you had forgotten."

Ladybug gently slapped Cat's head before tickling his ears, because she knew it was one of his hot spots.

He grunted, and he looked at her sternly. He swung his right hand back, and then brought his fist back to his chest. In their sign language, it meant something like, "All right, let's move on. I am sorry ". In response, Ladybug gave him a knowing wink, which made Cat Noir smiled.

"I had to talk to you about something important, Ladybug. "

_To call me Ladybug must be important, she thought._

"I'm listening."

Silence. Cat was standing still in front of Labybug. As if the words were stuck in his throat. The heavy silence and ladybug pressing look wasn't helping him. "Yes? What's wrong?" Seemed to say her pretty face. Still no response from Cat that seemed in the middle of an inner dilemma.

"Oh? Do I have to guess? Well, well... "Ladybug said, not realizing the seriousness of the situation. Maybe she wanted to ease Cat's discomfort. She pretended to think intensely before adding mockingly "My tongue is yours, kitty!"[2]

Her pout was comical. Usually a funny Bugaboo was rare, and she hadn't Cat humor or puns –and Cat knew that he would have normally laugh at this pun. But he remained silent instead.

After a long, and loud moment of silence –too loud for Ladybug, Cat turned his head towards the esplanade his Lady was gazing at so much lately. No word would come out of his throat; he felt his throat tied. He felt that from the moment he'll say the words, his departure would be a real thing. As if not saying a word could preserve him, them from it.

…

From the moment his father told him about expanding Agreste's brand internationally, Adrien had been very skeptical. Why couldn't his father send someone else, why him?

"Your face reflects my brand, Adrien. That is the reason why you and only you, must show this face around the world."

For many reasons, he let himself been convinced by his father that his departure from the capital of love was for the best. However, Ladybug had been the main reason he was doubting this. He was Cat Noir, and it was his duty to protect Paris alongside Ladybug, the love of his life, this strong and incredible woman. How could he abandon her, his luck and his best friend?

Adrian knew she could manage without him, he had always known deep-down. Nevertheless, it was heartbreaking to know she would be sad because of him. And he felt very bad to impose her an additional burden, the duty of saving Paris by herself.

How could he explain everything to her? One thing he could also do was to say nothing and leave overnight, but even if it seemed less difficult to do so, he knew his Lady would never forgive him this. He had to tell her, he had to face this fear of admitting her he was a traitor to abandon her.

This infinite silence had to stop. He inhaled deeply to give himself courage, before opening his mouth again. All this time Ladybug remained silent, she wisely waited for him to tell her the unpleasant news.

"My Lady, I have to go. I will no longer be by your side for a while."

Ladybug's face became anxious, confused. She wasn't quite sure what Cat was meaning.

"What do you mean ?" She asked "Is everything alright ? You are sick ?" she was visibly worried.

He laughed slightly.

"No, no. Don't worry, I'm fine. Unfortunately, my family is moving and I have to go with them."

It was a half-lie he knew it. However, he could not risk revealing his identity to her.

"Oh. "

Ladybug felt a great emptiness in her chest, then a stomach pain that she did not understand was invading her, and she felt herself losing foot. All she could say was "Oh" no other words could describe what she was feeling at the moment.

"I am really sorry. You know that- I'll always like... "He stumbled over his words.

"Unfortunately I cannot do otherwise... But I promise you this: I'll get back to you." He promised.

"I'm moving for a while, but I'll get back to you."

"Where are you going?" She shyly asked, almost afraid that the question was too indiscreet.

He looked at her surprised. They never really dared to talk about what they were doing during their civilian lives. It disturbed him a bit to talk about "him" when he was Cat.

"I'm going to China." He let go.

Another half-lie, because he was only going to China for six months. He also had to go to Italy, UK, the United States and many other destinations for fashion week, photoshoots... His father wanted the brand to expand in China, this was the reason he had to stay this long there, at Shanghai.

"I see. I suppose you do not know when do you come back?" She said more than asked.

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh."

Again this pain in her stomach, this emptiness in her chest. She did not know what to say or what to do. She felt left alone, abandoned at the top of the Eiffel Tower she loved so much.

_"What am I going to do without you?" She wondered to herself, not daring to blame him. None of this was his fault._

She gave him a gaze and noticed he was already looking at her with sorry and admiring eyes, everytime they met he would gave her this admiring look, as if she was so specular.

"I'm going to miss you a lot Ladybug" he said, getting closer to her. "All these years by your side were fabulous. I promise you that I will come back purring at your lovely ears."he said hugging Ladybug's waist and murmuring those words to her left ear.

He gave her a kiss on the antihelix. They looked at each other, their faces very close.

It was now or never to tell her, he had to. Cat Noir wanted to tell her so much about how he felt about her. This fear of confessing was like throwing himself out of this Eiffel Tower. How could he tell her that he loved her when he was leaving?

Will her feelings change? Wouldn't it be sad to know she loved him back, when he had to leave her? Would that change anything? Would he decide to reveal himself to her, and would he decide not to leave?

No. He had responsibilities towards his father. And deep-down he could not wait to leave the family nest, he could not live in that golden cage anymore.

Maybe he should wait his return to tell her. Then a though crossed his mind: "What if she was tired of waiting on him? What if she fell for someone else before he return?"

All his thoughts jostled in his head, he did not know what to do, so he decided to hug her more.

She thought that it was his way of telling her that she was going to miss him. She hugged him back even more, knowing that her partner was leaving soon. She ran a hand through his hair, which made him purr. She felt his tail encircle her waist. They were closer than before.

"Je t'aime" he said.

That's it, he said it.

Then he hastened to add a "beaucoup" to save the sentence from an "I love you" to an "I like you a lot". It was almost a euphemism, telling her that he liked her a lot. "Lot" could have been an infinity of "lots" and he wanted to say "I love you" infinite times as well, and that wouldn't be enough to represent his love for her.

She hugged him back. Then he kissed her on the cheek, close to her mouth. It was (again) now or never to steal a kiss from her. But he did nothing instead. He retreated slowly. His tail seemed to stay on Ladybug's waist. He leaned down on one knee; he took her hand and kissed it.

"Goodbye my Lady," he finally said "Wait for me. I will be back soon."

He took a few steps back, and jumped off the first floor, he jumped so high, that it seemed like he was fling to the full moon.

Ladybug wanted to hold him back, but she did not. It was unfair. She had no right to told him back. She would wait for her partner, but she was far from suspecting all the workload she would have to do herself.

She watched him jump from roof to roof. She could almost swear she heard him call her name.

"Goodbye, Cat Noir" she said crying quietly, leaning on the railing of the tower.

She waited a very long time before leaving the place. Cat Noir was departure seemed so strange, so impossible. She felt like one of the pillars of her life was collapsing. Her sidekick going to China.. Ironically, she was half Chinese. That, he could not have known.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] This sentence is a famous pickup line in France.  
> [2] Ladybug refers to a French proverb: "Donner sa langue au chat" which literally means "Give your tongue to the cat". Children use this sentence a lot when they don't know the answer of something, and want to know it.


	3. Spicy picnic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter for you, as promised !  
> I was wondering : Do we say Adrien the french way or do we say Adrian ? I was confused during my translation, ahaha.

Marinette awoke with the rays of sunshine filtering through her room. She had not slept well these days. Since Cat Noir had announced he was leaving Paris, it seemed he went MIA because she had not seen him since. It seemed obvious she wouldn’t see him, what was she expecting? During the few patrols she made, as Ladybug, she stubbornly looked in all directions, as if Cat would come out of a bush, a statue, or any tree, at any moment. But nothing. Niente. Rien du tout. No black Cat anywhere.

Her thoughts were all converging toward Cat. From morning to night. The day after her kitty’s announcement, she had spent the day in bed, listening to the saddest music possible. Jagged music always had to power to eased her mind, but his music was being too "Rock n 'Roll" at the moment and did not stick with Marinette’s depressed mood.

She took a long sigh, looking through the window of her ceiling above her bed. Tikki flew towards her chosen, looking more and more worried.

"Marinette... How are you feeling this morning?” The kwami asked.

Marinette could not even feel guilty about worrying her kwami. Tikki had seen her burst into tears the night of the incident. She knew nothing could have comforted her, except Cat. Marinette's pout became even sadder at this memory.

"Tikki ... Cat is not here anymore. I feel like… "

"Like a half of you is gone?” Tikki asked.

Marinette turned her head towards her red kwami, intrigued. Tikki smiled, nodding her head.

"I feel the same every time I'm separated from Plagg. You know Marinette, it already happened that we did not meet for centuries," Tikki said with a darker look.

"Oh Tikki, I'm so sorry. I did not even considered your pain.” Marinette apologized.

The kwami smiled at Marinette, and took the cheek of her chosen in her arms.

"All I wanted to say to you was that I understand you.” Tikki answered. “Nevertheless, I want you to know that you can succeed as Ladybug, without Cat Noir.” She paused looking through Marinette’s eyes. “It will be difficult of course, the two of you form a whole, and it might feel a little odd being alone."

"Let's hope that Cat will return soon.” Marinette grumbled.

"You can do it on your own Marinettte! You are Ladybug. You are a strong, brave and clever girl. You can overcome anything when you try your best.” Encouraged Tikki

"Thank you Tikki..." Marinette answered sincerely, she felt touched by her compliments.

"Now cheer up! You have an appointment in one hour with Alya and Madame Bustier!” Reminded the kwami, clapping her hands to urge Marinette.

Marinette suddenly remembered she had picnic commitments. She jumped out of bed, almost banging her head against the ceiling, and then hurried to her bathroom.

An hour later Marinette arrived at the Jardin du Luxembourg. She looked for Alya and Miss Bustier. They had to meet at the park entrance Rue Auguste Comte.

She looked at the time on her phone 11:02 A.M. Tikki was quiet in her satchel with some biscuits to hold the road. Her phone vibrated, Marinnette had just received a message from Alya saying that they were waiting for her (with Caline) in front of the Senate.

Marinette started walking while thinking about her mental to do list. Had she invited all the student of her class?

"Alya, check... Nino, check... Chloe... unfortunately check. Marc check, Mylene..." Marinette recalled aloud counting on her fingers uselessly.

"Marinette!” Alya shouted, slumped on a chair facing the Senate, accompanied by Miss Bustier.

Marinette joined them, and Miss Bustier hugged her. Marinette blushed at the proximity with her former principal professor. Miss Bustier was dressed in her usual white suit. Her hair for once released, waved to her shoulders. She also wore a pretty pair of brown sunglasses, which gave her green eyes a khaki tint.

Alya was dressed in her simple blue jeans and a pink shirt. The shirt had a pocket on which there was the design of a half hidden. Marinette could not help having a thought for Cat Noir.

"We will all meet on the central lawn, at 1:00 P.M.” Miss Bustier recalled.

"Then we have two hours left to buy a tablecloth and utensils to be able to eat. Nino will bring his speaker, and everyone has to bring something to eat, homemade,” Said Alya with a wink. “Did you brought the bread Mari?” Alya asked.

Marinette pointed to the big cloth bag she was carrying, filled with Baguettes.

"Dad thought it was better to have too much than not enough," she said with a slight embarrassed laugh.

Alya and Caline smiled at Tom's mention. Alya checked the guest list again. Everyone would be there; and everyone meant a lot.

Not mentioning plus ones Ondine for instance –Kim's girlfriend. The picnic would be very festive. Caline had brought five bottles of champagne as a "gift" for her graduates and Alya had prepared a huge Martinican dish made from rice and fish.

Nino arrived around 1:00 P.M. followed by Kim and Alix who brought soft drinks. Rose arrived with Juleka and Mylène, they had prepared several petits-fours and Ivan a huge cake. Chloe and Sabrina had brought bottles of wine "from Papa's cellar!”. Adrien brought cheese and grapes.

"I do not particularly like cheese, but I know a lot about cheese..." he confessed with a smile to Marinette.

"It's pretty paradoxical.” She answered confused.

He laughed as an answer. It warmed Marinette's heart; she had spent the whole week without seeing Adrien... Thinking he was leaving in three three weeks for a whole year... How would she do without her beautiful blonde boy model?

She was going to say something to start a conversation but she got her attention distracted. Alya, Rose, Alix, Marc and Juleka, where doing what they thought were “discreet” signs to encourage her to make a move. Which provoked the sudden flushness of her face.

"I b-b-brought b-b-bread.” She uncomfortably said feeling stared.

_"Seriously Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is that how you make a move?!”_ She wondered inwardly.

"Did you knew that abroad, especially in North America, people call meals "Wine and Cheese”  to sound more French ? They are convinced that French people eat wine, cheese and grapes every day as a traditional dish.” Adrien said playfully. He was now staring intently at Marinette, then brushoff something off her shoulder.

"N-n-no. I did not know t-t-that”. She replied, troubled by Adrien's gaze and the sudden contact.

"You had something on your-"

"Hey buddy!” Nino called out.

They exchanged an incomprehensible handshake before hitting their backs, laughing. Adrien winked at Marinette's before leaving with Nino. Alya decided to join Marinette.

"This picnic is a real success!” Alya commented.

"Yes for sure. I'm really happy we have the opportunity to see each other again with Adrien.” Marinette replied, a sincere smile on her lips.

"And it's your chance to finish the" Confession your love to Adrien Agreste "plan! Alya added, she hands brushing the sky as if the name of the plan would appear surrounded by the clouds in the air.

Marinette's smile broke. She had actually thought about it. She was not feeling ready for this. She wasn’t able to, her bravery was miles away.

She had not really thought about it since the night Cat had announced the blasting news of his departure. News that had had the effect of a bomb by the way. And now, here she was again confronted with the Agreste problem. Oh boy.

Her gaze stopped to Mylène and Ivan kissing. They were the strongest couple she knew of her age. The two lovebirds still together after three years of relationship. Thinking of the fact that this story could have never worked out if…

Marinette remembered that it had been extremely difficult for Ivan to confess his love to Mylène, which had given him an akumatization.

"Here’s my solution! EUREKA, I have my solution." She thought sarcastically.

Maybe Marinette had to be akumatized to confess her love to the blonde model. Since alcohol did not help, she had nothing else but this… It worked for Ivan after all... Why not for her?

"Are you all right, Mari?” Alya asked.

Marinette sighed.

"I'll never be able to tell him how much I love him." She said.

"To whom?” A sudden voice asked behind her back.

Marinette swallowed and turned fast. Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO. This voice was the one she could recognized among a thousand.

"A-A-A-drien!" She cried, extremely surprised.

Adrien looked in the direction Marinette had looked before. He frowned in astonishment while staring at the kissing couple.

"Ivan?” He asked.

_“WHAT?” Marinette thought._

"WHAT ?!” Alya said.

"Oh. Uh... I don’t know... you were looking at him so intensely… I just thought... "Adrien hastened to say, suddenly embarrassed. It was not the first time he spied on Marinette, mingling into her conversations.

Since he'd known she admired him as a model, he felt more comfortable with her. More teasing. More Cat. But he realized he stepped over the line, and felt embarrassed spying on her and Alya.

_"MARINETTE IT IS A NOW OR NEVER MOMENT" Alya's voice echoed in Marinette's head._ She knew that’s what her best friend was probably thinking at the moment.

"No... No, I'm not at all interested by... by Ivan, haha-ha-ha.” Marinette replied, her laughter embarrassed and somehow frantic.

"Oh okay. I am sorry, I did not want to interfere in your conversation..." said Adrien, more than embarrassed.

"But she likes someone else..." Alya said, humming. Then left them alone heading to Nino.

_"SERIOUSLY ALYA?” Marinette thought. She was so mad at her best friend right now. How could she do that to her?_

Marinette’s face had become red. She mentally cursed Alya for leaving her into such an ambush.  It was not fair play at all. That put Marinette into a delicate position.

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about the other day, Mari?” Adrien cautiously asked.

"Uuuuh... Yes?” Marinette retorted hesitantly.

_"Darn you Alya!” Her subconscious shouted._

Adrien tilted his head to the side, as if the gesture would invite Marinette to continue talking.

"Well..." she started. “I-I-I wanted to take a walk w-w-with you t-t-to Trocadero’s esplanade and t-t-t-talk about this actually.” She mumble with a weak voice.

"Oh. I don’t mind talking about it now! Follow me, we'll go a little further. We can talk about it in front of the fountain. "

He took Marinette’s wrist carefully and walked at her pace all the way to the fountain. Marinette stared furtively at her five friends –they were all raising thumbs-up in encouragement, then Marinette’s eyes found Chloe’s mad gaze.

"So, tell me everything," Adrien said playfully, patting the edge of the fountain, where he had sat when they arrived.

"Well... there’s nothing special to talk about” Marinette replied fearfully. She sit on the edge where Adrien was patting.

"Love is not pointless. Sometimes it is not necessary to make a cheese out of it, but... "He punned, showing his paper plate, on which rested a piece of camembert. (Notes : French expression “no needs to make a cheese out of it” means “you don’t need to make this a big deal”)

Marinette laughed. Had Adrien made a pun? Plus, it was the kind of puns Cat could make.

"You make me think of him... Cat Noir."

"I’m S-S-S-SORRY? What? How?” stuttered Adrien. He felt fear invaded him brutally. _“Had she discovered his secret?”_

“You know Cat Noir?!?” He said after coughing several times.

**

"Oopsy.” Marinette thought. Conscious she never spoke about Chat as Marinette.

"I've had the pleasure of seeing him a few times, and you have the same kind of humor it seems.” Marinette catch up, her cheeks flustered by pink.

"Oh. Thank you, I guess... You never told me you knew Cat Noir. "

Even though he knew she knew him, because he liked to visit Marinette sometimes as Cat Noir. They became even friends "Cat" and her.

He often confided to her, and she comforted him. She was always so dedicated to helping other’s problems. And, besides, she was less embarrassed with Cat Noir than she was with him/Adrien.

"Y-yes. I know him a little.” She said, not wanting to spread too much on the subject.

"How is he?” Adrien asked, curious about what Marinette might think of his alter ego.

Marinette took a moment to think. She held her chin in her hand, winced a few times, then laughed slightly, as if evoking a funny memory. She kept looking at the sky for a few moments, her face still smiling, then turned to Adrien to answer him.

"He is funny. Quite adorable in his way. Even if he is a too seductive, in my opinion. He is helpful and attentive; he always sacrifices himself for others. Although he seems confident, and sure of himself, he has a certain fragility. He is more altruistic than he lets us think he is… And he makes puns all the time... "said Marinette with a smile, her gaze meeting Adrien’s.

 Adrien did not expect that. Marinette had a good opinion about him as a Cat Noir. Troubled by those compliments, he cleared his throat and decided to deviate from this conversation. As she watched Marinette, he noticed that she looked lost in her thoughts. She had never seemed that mysterious to Adrien.

"And what about the boy you like?” Adrien asked after a short silence.

Marinette’s gaze run off. Pink was covering her whole face now and she made a conflictual pout.

Adrien thought he was understanding. It was like a gear suddenly start rolling in his head. Pinky cheeks talking about… of course! He had never expected that. _Was Marinette in love with-?_

 "ADRIKINSSS" interrupted a third voice. Chloe, who probably was worried that Marinette and _Adrikins_ were together for too long, was moving in their direction. Surprisingly Marinette felt a bit relieved (and a lot furious) of this hairy blonde girl, Chloe.

She came to end the terrifying conversation: say that she loved Adrien. At the same time, Marinette was frustrated being interrupt every single time she wanted to tell him. In a way, she maybe preferred to stay close friends with Adrien, rather than face a monumental and embarrassing blown off.

The blonde boy seemed a little disappointed not finishing the conversation. His eyes were sending thousands questions to Marinette. However, Chloe was here now and it was impossible for the both of them to finish their conversation. Marinette then decided to join the lawn, letting –once again, Chloe take over Adrien.

Chloe… that infernal little spoiled child... Marinette was always enraged when it came to Chloe Bourgeois. She could not help it. Not like Chloe was bearable. The few times she had given her credit, were a real disaster: When she had not wanted to return the Bee Miraculous was only one example.

Once back on the lawn, she poured herself a glass of champagne brought by Miss Bustier. Then, she chugged it.

"Wow Marinette, you will always impress me," said a voice.

“L-L-Luka? It's been a long time.” Marinette replied in surprise.

"Yes, I arrived a little late. I planned to arrive earlier but Nino called me last minute to ask me to bring my guitar. By the time to came back home to get it, I arrived just ten minutes ago. How are you? "

"Good.” Marinette said a little peeved.

She was somehow relieved, but her mixed feelings mingled her. It had been so long since she was planning her confession. She was blaming herself because she could have confess during high school. She should have confessed her feelings. Instead, they talked about Cat Noir, that doom cat who was in f-ing China.

 That damn Cat that haunted her thoughts for about a week now. She was thinking about him days and nights. Where was he? Had he already left? Why did she feel so empty, so lonely?

Now that she was thinking about it, she had not asked him when he was leaving. Maybe he was still in Paris?

Once again, her thoughts lead to Cat.

_"Adrien, Adrien! Think about Adrien!”_ She repeated to herself.

Marinette had the opportunity to tell her feelings to Adrien. Would she have another one? She wanted to tell him this time, and the time before... Maybe fate did not want them to be together. They weren’t made for each other.

"Come on, I know the exact the song to cheer you up.” Luka said, seeing Marinette's sad face.

Luka put his arm on Marinette's shoulders guiding her to his guitar. Juleka was training with Rose to play some chords.

''Yo. Can I get the guitar to play that song I talked to you about the other day, Jul’?” Luka began.

"The new one?” Juleka asked intrigued, in a low voice.

"Yup."

"Cool. Here."

Luka sat down and bent his head to invite Marinette to sit down. He played a few chords, and sang a tune in English. The music was sweet, a ballad. The more he played, faster the tempo accelerated, the music becoming more dynamic.

Marinette and the rest of the group had moved closer to the guitarist, clapped in their hands or danced to the rhythm of the guitar. Luka had managed to get everyone together. He change the atompshere into a good, comfortable mood, without a word. He said he communicated better with music this the first time he saw Marinette.

At the end of the song, Marinette whispered a "thank you" to the blue-haired musician, who replied with a wicked wink.

She decided to go to the bathroom to talk a little to Tikki.

"I come with you “! Alya suggested.

"No, no, do not worry... I need some time alone.” Marinette replied low enough so that only her best friend could hear.

Alya mumbled a "Oh. OK no worries !” while Marinette walked quickly to the bathroom. Once in the cabin, she opened her little bag over the shoulder, leaving fresh air to her kwami.

"What's going on Marinette? Is it about Adrien?” Tikki asked.

Marinette nodded, and shared her frustration and anger about Chloe, who was still putting sticks in her wheels.

"I'm so mad at myself. I was not brave enough to tell him. If Chloe hadn’t pop out of nowhere... maybe I-”

"Marinette! You still can tell your feelings to Adrien. There will never be a perfect moment, and you know that planning is frustrating because nothing happens as you plan it. I cannot ask you to be spontaneous. If you really want to tell him, you should do it. Even if I do not like Chloe, she has nothing to do with the fact you couldn’t tell him.” Tikki answered softly but firmly.

"But it's not fair; she throws herself on him as if he already belonged to her.” Marinette grumbled.

"I think you're mad at Chloe because she is straighter forward than you are. She has the guts to show to everyone that she has feelings for Adrien. Even if Adrien does not realize it, she is not afraid to stick to him, to tell him how she feels. Unlike you. I'm not saying it's wrong, you are who you are, Chloe is Chloe. However, I think the real reason you are angry is because you'd like to have Chloe’s guts. "

Marinette felt as if Tikki slapped her in the face. Tikki was right. Tikki's wisdom was her greatest quality with her carelessness. The kwami had always been able to catalyze Marinette's crisis.

Marinette realized that indeed, she would have liked to hug Adrien in her arms, and her shyness would not let her. Maybe she put Adrian on a pedestal too much, which prevented her from stay herself with him.

"You're right Tikki. I’ll stay strong, and I will tell him everything!” She cried loudly.

She seemed to realize that she was still in a public restroom, when she heard a few laughs in the neighboring cabins. She lowered her tone, saying, "I'll call you back!” Nodding to Tikki who laughed happily and settled back into the little bag.

Marinette came back almost running to the lawn. She immediately saw Adrien with Chloe and Sabrina. Chloe was holding his arm. This thought enraged Marinette somehowt, but she managed it. She wasn’t as mad as she was mad earlier against Chloe. After all, everyone has his or her method of seduction : love is a battlefield.

"Adrien!” She almost shouted.

Adrien turned to Marinette, surprised by her tone.

“Marinette?” He asked.

She seemed to realize she was too energetic; she lost confidence when Adrien's gaze met hers.

"DON’T YOU DARE RUN AWAY THIS TIME, GIRL." Alya's voice was threatening in her head.

"I wasp you... I mean, I wanted to talk to you.” She said, cursing herself to stumble on her own words.

Adrien followed Marinette without a word a little apart from the rest of the group. At first, Chloe did not want to let him go, but Adrien told her something like "It's important" before forcing her to let go of his arm.

Adrien and Marinette were between two trees, far from the crowd when Marinette began.

"Listen ... about earlier. I had to kiss you. TO TELL YOU! I am... The boy that I love ... I you- "

"Oh, Cat Noir?” Adrien cut off.

" _WHAT?” Marinette thought._

"C-C-Cat N-N-N-oir????” Marinette did not know if she should laugh or cry or if she was just dreaming.

"Yes. Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me! "

"Marinette, Adrien ... Come here!” Miss Bustier's voice called from a far. They turned to her, Marinette now completely unhappy. Caline made big gestures inviting them to join to take a group photo. Adrien shrugged, sorry and gave Marinette a reassuring wink.

Throughout the day they had taken pictures Miss Bustier explained to Marinette and Adrian. However, there was no group photo. Marinette sat next to Adrien, forcing a smile.

They had to take the picture a dozen times, because Juleka always had something that hid her face, sometimes it was her hair, sometimes a bird...

"That damn curse," she said, laughing.

The day ended with a good atmosphere. Despite the total fiasco of the "confession plan", Marinette had been able to enjoy the day. She had laughed a lot with Luka, Rose and Juleka.

She spoke a lot with Caline about her future fashion school. She vaguely spoke with Adrien, and then Alya came to apologize for ambushing Marinette to talk to Adrien. Marinette was not the spiteful kind and had willingly forgiven her best friend.

Everyone promised to have a picnic meeting every three years for the good old days sake.

The group said goodbye and Adrien hugged Marinette warmly, under the astonished gaze of Alya and Chloe.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrian thinks that Mari is in love with Cat ?!
> 
> What did you think about Lukinette moment ? And more important, what will happen during the last three weeks of Adrien in Paris?
> 
> See you really soon !
> 
> Lamapama


	4. Quiet day and impromptu meeting

Hawk Moth signs went missing since several days. As if he was on a vacation. Unlikely, for sure. Marinette had not seen Adrien since the picnic. She hadn't had the time to deny that she liked Cat Noir –which was a shame. The evening after the picnic, Marinette and Tikki talked about that misunderstanding: Tikki thought that Adrien might not want to admit he could ever be loved.

As for Alya, she did not understand how Adrien could think Marinette was in love with Cat Noir.

The two besties had seen each other yesterday. They had spent the day together inquiring about Adrien and them plan ... When Marinette was tired of trying to explain-for the eighth time, how the discussion with Adrien had drifted on Cat and caused the misunderstanding, she launched Nino subject.

Alya and Nino were a very fusional couple. Although they liked to have their own space, when they met, they inevitably merged. For instance, if Nino started a sentence, Alya finished it.

Even though Alya was the strong one in their relationship, this did not prevent her from taking Nino's needs into account. She always (more or less) listen to him, every time he felt apart. So they talked and were ready to go through everything again.

Scrolling through her phone, Alya noticed that there had been no akuma attack for nearly three weeks now. And that she did not have much to post on her Ladyblog.

"Aren't you glad Paris's safe for once ?" Asked Marinette.

"I am. This allows our favorite heroes to take a break, but... It's weird, I fear the worst. It's like calm before the storm. As if Hawk Moth master because only he knows when will be he next terrible move."

This last sentence echoed in Marinette's mind. Tikki was also a little worried. She could feel that something was happening, as if some evil force was coming. She warned Marinette and advised her to sonn visit Master Fu. Knowing Cat Noir was leaving (or already left), this visit really was important in case Ladybug needed to attack.

After drawing all day at the park with Nathaniel and Marc: Marinette drew patterns of several summer outfits she planned to create during the month and both Marc and Nath on their comics. They didn't want Marinette to see, not to spoil her, but she had perceived a sketch of her kitten fluttering in the air.

Marinette had gone home exhausted. She thought about making contact with Master Fu, and decided to call the miraculous guardian. Several tones ... No answer.

"Shit..." Marinette whispered.

She breathed and her sigh turned into a yawn. She felt too exhausted. The departure of Cat Noir weighed her thoughts. She decided she had to organize more than ever now that she had to patrol alone, make Paris safe.

"Alone... I'm alone now," she thought.

She no longer had to expect the comforting pleasure of having a partner close to her. She felt very confused. Anything reminded her Cat. She had even bought a small golden ring who had a two cat ears shaped. When Alya saw it she said: "Pur-fect! ".

Adrien and now Alya were making puns –worth her kitty respect. One had to believe that fate waited for Chat to leave, to put a lot of feline signs into Marinette's face. He had to be gone to remind her his departure. This morning, she froze and turned her head when she heard a bell, only a cat (a real one). Argh!

She hated herself for thinking about the kitty too often, because it influenced her work, her self-control. She had to grow up. Be stronger, more independent. She could do it. She had to do it. Marinette lazily consulted her calendrien (an Adrien calendar specially ordered).

She didn't know if she will or not to patrol that night. After all, she had decided to patrol every two days. She could still go tomorrow anyway... But it would allow her to see Master Fu on the way back and allow them to have the discussion she had to have with him. So they could know how to deal without the missing Cat.

She took a hot shower to relax, and start singing –taking the showerhead as a microphone while Tikki rubbed herself with a mini-glove, some of Jagged songs. Marinette had another music interfering in her head; she sang some notes, followed by Tikki.

"Luka's ballad really is beautiful... I wish I could tell him how awesome it is!" Tikki said once that new melody ended.

Tikki then went under the rain of the showerhead. Marinette nodded.

"It is true. I did not know he composed. He has a lot of talent. "

"He must have a good muse" Tikki answered playfully. She took a teasing pause to imitate Luka's muse the way she imagined her.

Marinette could not help laughing. It felt good. Then she began to imagine the muse that Luka might have... what would she look like? Thinking about this made her want to know more about the young musician, to learn to know him more. After all, he was a nice guy.

Marinette got out of the shower wrapped in her bath towel. Her hair soaked.

"I'd like to let my hair grow, what do you think Tikki?" Marinette asked.

"I really like the idea! If I had a hair, I would like to experiment many things with it, dye them, and make braids, everything you could do with them! The kwami was dreamy now, and Marinette thought she might offer a mini wig to her precious firend, as an inside joke.

"Will change happen if I turn into Ladybug? "

"There's only one way to find out..." answered Tikki mysteriously with a wink.

Tikki did not want to influence Marinette choices. She was already making so many sacrifices as Ladybug, she was not going to stop growing hair because of that _. No no !_  Tikki was determined to make her chosen one happy, she needed to be. She saw how Cat Noir's withdrawal had affected her. She might be playing hard, but her face showed how she felt the lack of Adrien and Cat.

"Well then, I'm going to grow my hair! And we will find something to make complicated braids another day." Replied Marinette enthusiastically.

* * *

Finally, Marinette decided to patrol that night. Being a superhero was a duty, and she had to do it seriously. Paris could only count on her now.

She flew into the air. Went nostalgicly to Lycée Françoise Dupont –were akumas loved to go back in the day. She greeted Mr. Damocles –disguised as "KnightOwl", from a distance, and Ladybug wondered if she would have time to take care of her former principal once in her Fashion school.

She flew away at this thought towards the Dauphine Place. There was Fred Harpèle, the father of Mylène, who gathered the few passersby in the corner by interpreting his mime character. He was so cool... A small child, totally amazed by his show, tried to imitate him, which made two adults smile, his parents undoubtedly. Mister Harpele raised an encouragement thumbs up, in the direction of the child.

"Ding-a-ling "

The sound of a bell. Ladybug turned. Nothing on sight. She threw her yo-yo to gain height. Now a 360° view on the horizon, she turned again. Nothing at all, not a slightest trace of a kitten nor Cat Noir. Her mind was playing her apparently. Time to move on to the next spot.

After making a long way without stopping, she decided to take a break. She watched the Parisians dance tango near the Seine. She would have loved to join them in Adrien's arms... her mind carried away by the music, Marinette began to daydream, to remember the time Adrien and her had shared a dance. A couple seemed to stole the show : The woman whirled as if carried by the wind. She took the hand of her dance partner and they began complicated movements. They raised their hands in a perfect synchronization, found themselves back to back. The red hair dancer wore a plearly-colored dressed that went down to her ankles. The man, bald and rather small, was dressed in a suit of the same color and with a purple shirt. The woman arched her back, and the bald made her turn while she fell then caught her with ease a few inches above the ground.

The trust both of them had for one another was simply incredible. It seemed like the had been dancing together for years. Their harmony, their alchemy showed that if one took a step, the other anticipated, they had each other's back. It was was breathtaking, and it made her think inescapably of Cat Noir.

The two dancers exchanged a tender kiss, and Ladybug looked away. Ugh! Did she really compare this couple to Cat and her? Urgh, urgh, urgh!

She decide to change spot for her patrol, there was nothing alarming here.

After a long time patrolling, she flew over the gardens of the Royal Palace. She had fun leaping from a Buren column to another. Then launched her yo-yo. She hang on for a few moments, twirling from roof to roof. Was it? She had to go back to make sure… Was that her very much known blonde head?

That same sandy blonde hair she would recognize between a thousand. She wanted to be sure. So she went back. A thought crept into her mind... Maybe as Ladybug, she would have the courage to...

Leaning on one of the arches of the Louvre Museum, Adrien seemed thoughtful. Ladybug could not find another word to describe him but: beautiful. He was looking on the horizon. She stared at him silently for a moment. He seemed to talk to himself. Adrien had now squatted, and continued to whisper things that Ladybug could not hear. She smiled because she could relate. Sometimes she spoke to herself too, now she was rarely alone and mostly talked to Tikki.

Intrigued by Adrien's inner not so inner dialogue, Ladybug decided to jump from the roof to join him.

"Everything's all right?" She asked, landing close to him.

His eyes widened as he got up hurriedly. His cheeks flushed pink as he recognized Ladybug. Had she scared him?

"L-L-Ladybug," he stuttered.

"H-Hello," she replied a little embarrassed. She might have spied on him too much. As Marinette, that did not bother her, but as Ladybug it was different.

She must not forget who she was.

_"Ladybug, you're Ladybug! No reason to blush when he's absolutely perfect, "_ thought Ladybug _._

"I was patrolling, and I saw you... Adrien, right?" She said.

She hoped that her "I-know-you" lie and "I-just-saw-you" lie were not roughly flashing on her forehead. Seeing him was an euphemism, but observe him creepily while under the mask of Paris's Heroine was a more honest way to say it.

"Yes. And you are Ladybug. "

_You already said that_ , thought Adrien. From his point of view, the beautiful blonde-haired boy felt totally klutz. He could not help being troubled when he was close to his Lady, the love of his life. The girl who capsized his heart the day they first met. She was confident, the sweetest girl ever, devoted to the people and totally badass. The more they met, the more he felt for her. Despite the many times he hit on her –as Cat Noir, while she didn't seem receptive, he still felt hung to her. But he never tried to seduce her as Adrien...

"You looked thoughtful." Added Ladybug.

Surprised and charmed Adrien decided to answer boldly.

"I am. I'm in a huge turning point in my life." He quoted.

Adrien hoped that Ladybug understood that he was quoting her. And that technically only her and only him –as Cat, knew about this talk. He hid a smile when he saw her face reaction. She had rosy cheeks, her mouth slightly open, and her beautiful bluebell eyes –he wrote a poem about, wide open.

Ladybug remained silent. Had she understood? She stood quietly then search Adrien's eyes. But he gazed away when their eyes met, caught in a distant contemplation.

"It's... I... I said the same thing to a very good friend."

_"A good friend? Seriously?"_  Adrien thought bitterly.

"Really?" He said instead, his gaze not looking at his Lady.

Ladybug nodded as an answer. She was thinking at high speed. He must have been talking about his gap moedeling year. She wondered if Adrien had wanted that, or if someone else took the decision for him. She sat next to Adrien, still silent. She waited few minutes before speaking again.

"I guess we all cross, one day or another, a turning point in our lives. In those times, you have to wonder if the turn is right for you. Change can be good or bad… As long as you feel comfortable on the way you go, change is good. If someone imposed you to turn left when you want to turn right, there is always a way to find a third path, for the best. Anywhere you go, think positive." She said, thinking about Cat's words.

Wow. She had outright surpassed him in the art of advices. Adrien's gaze had been undeniably attracted when she began her speech. Adrien felt subjugated.

She had taken time to think about his words. Even if he hadn't gave her a lot of details about his situation. He never thought he could fall in love more that he already did and yet, he did. She was simply amazing. Every moment he had spent next to her proved she always would impress him.

"My L-" he trailed off immediately.  _Shit_ , he almost revealed to her. Maybe unconsciously he always wanted to. He wanted to since a very long time.

But she didn't, and he couldn't force her to know. Plus, he wanted to reveal himself to her as Cat, not as Adrien. Adrien would never do something like this. Because he never crossed the line. Cat Noir was her partner, and was legitimate to reveal,  _he_  had the right to tell her, not  _him_.

"I'll miss you Ladybug." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked surprised.

Although she suspects he still talked about the gap year, he was going to leave after all... But knowing that HE might miss her was unexpected. Adrien nodded firmly, determined, looking sure of himself.

"You have always been a model for me. This incredible and invincible girl, I admire you from day one. The way you stand up for Paris, and the way you manage it. You are so devoted to this city. You always impressed me."

Ladybug was now as red as her costume. Adrien FUCKING Agreste had just complimented her. This announcement was perhaps the greatest gift he had ever given her. Far ahead from the lucky charm.

"You're wonderful." She dropped.

Well, that was exactly what she told him when he gave her the lucky charm.

_"Shot Marinette! You are LADYBUG, LADYBUG! Get yourself together; you're not supposed to know him!_ " Her mind scream.

"Are you so sweat- I mean sweet!" she sigh, "Thank you very much Adrien. What you say goes straight to my heart." She finished blushing.

"You know..." he began.

"But half of the credits goes to Kitty… I mean, Cat Noir" She trailed him off, to clear things up.

A nostalgic smile quickly appeared on her face... Cat... She missed him so she couldn't be in better company than with her hidden love, Adrien.

_"Kitty?"_


	5. Chinese poem and vanilla ice-cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our beloved Adrien is going to move soon... And a lot of things happened last week it seems. Don't worry you'll know everything soon enough ;)
> 
> Enjoy reading ! And see you in the end notes.

The days had gone super-fast, Adrien did not even have time to be a Cat anymore. He was juggling between his father tone of informations and to-do list before moving; his move -assisted by Nathalie; and farewell to his friends. Adrien was simply exhausted. During evening time, he was too tired to transform.

Plagg, unlike his protégé, was in great shape. Eating as many varieties of cheese as possible –camembert was his favorite.

"What?" He had said to Adrien, who was looking at him with a lot of amusement.

"New York cheese has nothing to do with these delicacies!" He continued, pointing with his paw, the mountain of cheese to engulf.

Adrien laughs as an answer, before reminding his kwami that their first destination was Italy... The country of his mother. Apparently, he had his mom family there, and they were going to host him in Milan. It would only be two weeks, the time of Fashion Week before leaving for Venice, then Florence.

Adrien hoped he would have some "off" time to enjoy the trip.

In Italy, a certain Marco would take charge for him, as his  _more or less_  agent. Marco would stay by his side… He would become his Nathalie, kind of. Adrien lay down thinking about Nathalie, his father... Adrien would not be totally independent of him, but at least he would gain some freedom, and he only had one wish: to free himself from his father's chains.

He fell asleep peacefully to the wonderful thought.

** Departure's eve: **

The last boxes had been folded. Adrien's room had not changed much, still impersonal. He had only taken books and clothes. The rest was not really  _he_.

Furniture, clothes from his father's new collection, and his piano had been the most of his move. All had been sent to Shanghai, the fifth country he will visit. In three or four months.

Tomorrow he was taking the train to Lyon station for Milan. Departure at 11:04 A.M.

Nino had promised to go say goodbye one last time.

Separating from his best friend was going to be difficult, but they had promised to keep in touch via social networks. They were only a call away after all.

What Adrien feared most was his father and Nino in the same place, at the same time. Though he doubted his father would come with him to the station. He perhaps would quickly embrace him in the entry of their house, not to be considered as the unworthy father he was.

Adrien was now preparing his travelling bag. His trendy laptop was already in his suitcase. He hardly needed it, and preferred to admire the landscape, read a good book and listen to some music in his phone. He was not a businessperson working tirelessly in the City of London. He was just a high school student... Well, an eighteen-year-old young man.

He stared at a Polaroid photo on his desk, and thought about the night that they took the photo. It was last week. They had a party in the courtyard of his house. Everyone he liked came to the party. He laughed a lot that night, partly (mostly) thanks to Marinette. This girl was his source of happiness, a very good friend, maybe his best, the only one he let himself be Cat-ish.

She had spent the evening trying to convince him that she was not in love with Cat. Each new attempt making Adrien believing even more that she was. Contrarily to what she said, she was in love with Cat.

"What a girl, Mari…" he whispered.

He took the photo between his fingers, and examined it carefully. It was a picture of their foursome. Nino with his glasses, dressed in a three-piece emerald green suit and a white shirt. Alya, on her side, put lenses. She tied her hair in a bun, and some of her rebel hair had escaped. She was wearing a tight velvet black dress and gloves of the same material. She was classy and sexy, Nino was a lucky guy.

Marinette… she was adorable as always. Her cheeks as red as her dress, she wasn't looking at the camera. She was dressed in a rather simple dress at first sight, red and skintight. But if she turned, you could see she actually wore a backless dress. It fitted her pur-fectly. Sometimes, Adrien felt like he discovered her every time they met, that evening felt like that. She was amazingly beautiful.

She was looking at Adrien, he remembered why she was looking at him. He alluded Marinette's interest toward her "Kitty-Cat" just before they took the photo. Another detail that comforted him in his opinion.

Knowing she was in love with his alter ego, in love with him...

He put the photo in his travel book (a collection of Chinese poems). He took a box of cheese for Plagg, sunglasses, his IDs. He remembered taking the lucky charm his sweet Marinette had given him, and put it in his bag.

Once again, his thoughts leading him to Marinette. He remembered the day after his party. He went to visit her, as Cat Noir.

"Adrien, you have a visit."

Nathalie. Adrien surely was too immerged into thinking to hear her knocking on his door. He looked at the person who was standing a little behind Nathalie.

A small man, wearing Hawaiians shirt and a salt-and-pepper hair...

"Master Fu!" He shouted before bowing slightly to greet his  _fake-not-so-fake_  personal Chinese teacher.

" 晚上好, 黑猫诺儿" answer the wise man.

Nathalie nod, letting the Master enter in Adrien's vast room. A slight of anxiety crossed Adrien's mind _, did Nathalie understood what Master Fu had just told him?_  He did not had time to analyze her facal expression to guess if she had or not, because Nathalie had already left and shut the door, leaving the guardian and the black cat alone.

Plagg came out of nowhere to greet the guardian.

"Good evening Plagg." replied Master Fu to the kwami. The kwami guardian talked to the window, and decided to stop on Adrien's black couch. He sat down. Then looked at Adrien pensively.

He coughed, and began his "lesson". He told Adrien a story in Chinese. A story about a monastery in China, about the origin of the kwami guardians, their formation, the miraculous scattered around the world, the 12 kwamis that made up the zodiac...

Adrien already knew this story. He suspected that maybe this time, Master Fu wanted to send him a message, a subtle detail... something hidden, he could not see… yet.

During the story of his "teacher", Nathalie came to bring a tea service. Master Fu nodded gratefully to Nathalie but continued without interrupting his story.

After he finished, they discussed the importance of superheroes in Paris. A flash light came into Adrien's mind. The guardian did not have had to ask. Adrien understood what he was coming for, what he was insinuating the whole time.

"You want me to give back the ring of the black cat?" He asked, even if he knew.

Master Fu's eyes explored Adrien's eyes endlessly.

* * *

 

 

Over the last two days, Marinette had been looking for an idea, any good idea, even a far-fetched one. She almost teared her hair out, because she wanted to give Adrien a goodbye gift. Something useful, practical, she could create with her own hands and would reminded him of Paris whenever he got homesick.

Marinette racked her brain, unable to find an idea. She felt distracted lately. Especially since Cat paid her a visit unexpectedly barely a week ago. Marinette could not help it, Cat was still wandering in her thoughts, and seeing him again, that afternoon after Adrien's party, had not helped.

She was, however, a creative girl. There was no reason (Cat could not be that reason,) for her not to have inventive ideas. She had won the hat competition for Gabriel Agreste, had made the Jagged Stone album cover and she summoned creative powers to each Lucky Charm.

Creativity was the word to describe her. At the same time when it came to Adrien, it was getting more complicated. Especially since this gift would be the last she would do for him before a whole year. A YEAR. 365 days.

The gift had to be extraordinary and unique, or at least unforgettable. It was probably because of the high-pressure Marinette put herself through that she felt dissatisfaction in her designs. She had already given him presents: the scarf for instance. Although he never knew, the gift was from her.

Now there she was. Standing at her desk, the eve of Adrien's departure, without a proper idea, more desperate than ever. She had sketched dozens of model ideas, never satisfied. She cursed herself inwardly, and cursed Chat (why not? He was to blame for still being in the back of her mind after all).

Ten minutes and a sketched bag, compass and a pen later, Marinette's phone vibrated. Saved by the ring because she felt about to have a new nervous breakdown, she looked at the message on the screen. It was her lifesaver bestie: Alya.

"Hey gurl! No doubt you must feel very depressed right now, everything ok?"

Marinette wondered if her friend had psychic powers.  _How did she do to know every time she was feeling down?_

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuui :(" replied Marinette straightforward . She loved to be a drama queen during crisis. (Notes: Oui means yes in French… Just so you know!)

"Adrien?"

Alya hit the nail on the head.

"Yup."

No answer. Marinette's gaze went from her sewing machine to her phone when the doorbell rang.

"Marinette!" Sabine called from the main floor. "Alya is here!"

"With ice cream!" Shouted Alya's far-off voice.

Marinette asked Tikki to hide before going down to the living room. Alya and Tom were putting bowls on the table for the ice cream Alya brought.

Alya was wearing a blue jeans summer dress. Hair pulled up into a ponytail, she looked like Rena Rouge. Marinette smiled at her friend, and greeted her with a hug.

"I brought vanilla ice cream." Alya said cheerfully.

"My favorite perfume!" Said Sabine tenderly.

"I prefer peach and mint." Teased Marinette with a complicit look to Alya. She knew her best friend was thinking about the same thing.

"Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes... Eat this my dear and your love will materialize." Andre had said serving Marinette's first ice cream.

"It's already very nice of Alya to come with ice cream." Tom grumbled, with a stern look toward her daughter.

"Yes, you're right Papa. Thanks, Allie..." Thanked Marinette, hugging her best friend.

"Oh, do not worry, Tom. I prefer chocolate, banana and a touch of passion fruit."Alya replied winking to Marinette.

"Funny mix." Concluded Sabine.

The two friends stayed chatting with Marinette's parents. After a long discussion, they went upstairs, in Marinette's room.

"Tell me everything." Said Alya straight to the point. She sat on Marinette's couch; the bluebell girl had already slumped on her chair, hoping to find divine inspiration.

"You remember that I wanted to do  _a little something_  for Adrien..." (Note: in French "a little something" means a gift. It doesn't have to be small, it's kind of an attentive gift)

Alya nodded in approval.

"Well... I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA, I have tried everything. EVERYTHING. However, nothing is enough perfect! ARGH!" Marinette exploded.

Alya got up and stroked compassionately Marinette's arm.

"Okay, okay... Mmmh. Alya always has a solution! Let's see, let's see..." Alya said thoughtfully, "Remember me what are the characteristics of your gift?" she asked.

"Handmade, practical, aesthetic, that makes him think of Paris... And useful!" Marinette summed up.

Alya took her chin in her hands –as she always did when she deeply thought.

"He's leaving for a year." she said.

Marinette nodded vigorously.

"He's going to travel a lot."

Marinette nodded again.

"He'll be tired by his travels..."

"You do not want me to get him a sleeping bag, do you Alya?" Marinette grumbled.

"NO!" she said horrified, "Look, it's what we call brainstorming young lady. We're in a no-judgment zone, there are no bad ideas." Alya warned. "Something that reminds him of Paris..." she continued.

Silence. Marinette and Alya were thinking deeply.

"A historical monument? Like the Eiffel Tower, for instance." Alya suggested.

"Isn't it too impersonal?" Marinette asked, especially since to her, the iron tower was associated with Cat more than it was with her handsome blonde boy.

"He's a model... and he's going to do some mannequin stuff. What is useful for professional pose-man?" Alya thought aloud.

"Make-up remover?" Proposed Marinette.

"I know I was said no judgement-zone here, but seriously Mari?" Teased Alya.

Marinette revenged by throwing her a pillow on the head.

"Are you defying, the great... I mean, THE MAGNIFICENT Alya Césaire, warrior of pillow battles, queen of pillowland?" Said Alya, suddenly very theatrical.

Marinette held a laugh before throwing a new duffel bag.

Alya eyes went wide as she threw herself into the fictional pillow battle, throwing the pillow back to her friend. The two friends laughed so hard, and it helped Marinette to relax. The pillow battles always had that effect on her.

Pillow... Model…

_"Of course!"_  She thought.

"Beauty sleep!" Marinette shouted.

Alya raised a visibly perplexed eyebrow.

"Alya I think I found my goodbye gift!" Marinette cried out, leaping to her feet.

"Tell me, tell me!" She begged, readjusting her glasses after their fierce battle.

"Adrien, he'll be very tired!" she said "Between photoshoots, travel, Fashion Week, etc... He will need a restful sleep; actually, he will need to be able to sleep everywhere he goes!" Marinette ecstatically added.

"Do you want to give him a pillow?" Alya asked curiously wondering what Marinette's idea was.

"It could be a good gift, but it's not very practical to carry. However, it leads the same way... I will make him a sleep mask! With Paris colors to customize it the French way."

"Damn ... it's a great idea, Mari!"

Alya stretched her arm around Marinette, and gave her an admiring glance. Her eyes telling her how much she was proud of her. She offered to help Marinette because it was already late, but Marinette politely refused assuring her she had helped her a lot already.

"Drinks tomorrow night? You and me. To change your mind! No way I'm letting you depress on your own. You can't refuse our  _rendez-vous_! OKAY?" Alya asked, waiting for an affirmative response from Marinette.

Once Marinette confirmed, Alya slipped away towards her home. Marinette thought about ideas to customize her headband/sleep mask. She tried to find something that would appeal to Adrien and remind him of Paris.

She was thinking at full speed, she tried to find inspiration online because she could not think about something good enough. She searched for "sleep mask" on the searching bar and came across some beauty products. Thin. Headband for the eyes... Bingo! There were very basic headbands, without patterns, others shaped with unicorns, some others all glittery. A little too girly.

"Paris... Paris, something he likes about Paris..." Marinette thought aloud.

"And why not Ladybug?" Tikki offered.

"H-h-huh?!" Marinette stuttered, "Why?"

"Well, because he told you how much he admired _you_  since your first day as Ladybug. Also, you portray Paris's heroine. I think it will please him, plus he will think of Paris and you at the same time!" Tikki explained.

"He will not think of me, he'll about Ladybug." Marinette corrected, blushing.

"Marinette, how many times do I have to tell you? You are Ladybug. You are Marinette. You both are the same person. You have her bravery, she has your clumsiness. And that's normal, because you are her and she is you! Adrien admire her as much as he admires you, Marinette."

"Do you think so?" Marinette asked, full of apprehensions.

Tikki smiled and nodded in response.

"But I'm not supposed to know that Adrien admires Ladybug, he told me as Ladybug, not Marinette!" She argued.

"But Ladybug and Cat Noir, are symbols of Paris. Every Parisians appreciate them, and you KNOW that Adrien adores you. Tell him that it will make him think of Paris... I'm sure he will be very happy."

As always, Tikki had the right words. The kwami always knew what to say to give Marinette self-confidence.

"Thank you Tikki... What would I do without you?" Marinette said warmly, taking her kwami in her hands.

A sleep mask with Ladybug and Cat Noir as an effigy... Cat. Had Adrien been right? Was she developing romantic feelings towards him? No. Impossible. It was true, she was extremely happy he came to visit her the other day, but at the same time, she loved Adrien. Marinette knew the love she felt for her beautiful blonde model. She decided to put her thoughts aside.

After all, this whole bunch of feelings towards her kitty probably came from the fact that he was missing. That was why she thought of him so much, and she was extremely happy to have seen him... No way it could be related with feelings other than friendly!

_Shit,_  she was still thinking about Cat. Marinette decided to get back to work. The night was going to be long, and no cat could disturb her, or fill her mind, she had to focus on Adrien, Adrien... _Adrien!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again !
> 
> You must wonder what are the meaning of those chinese characters. The sentence Master Fu says to Adrien is : "Good evening Cat Noir". And that is why Adrien is nervous to know if Nathalie understood or not. I actually had to watch several episode in chinese to get the kitty-cat name right ! Phew !
> 
> I hope you liked this new chapter ! What do you think will happen next ? What did you think about this chapter, and what do you think about Adrien thinking a little too much about our lovely Marinette...?
> 
> Speaking about our beloved Mari, what did you think about Marinette's gift? Any other suggestion? 
> 
> Oh ! Also, do you say Cat or Chat? I'm not really sure of the exact translation.


	6. Arrideverci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers !  
> How are you ? Here's a new chapter for you guys !
> 
> As you can read it in the chapter's name, our beloved is leaving Paris! Arrideverci means Goodbye in italian, prepare your handkerchiefs! Without further ado, I leave you with our characters! The next chapter will also be on Adrien's point of vue !

**Tap, Tap, Tap.**

"Ladybug... I cannot stand it anymore..."

**Tap, Tap, Tap.**

"Chat..."

"I don't want to hide anymore, I have to tell you."

"Adrien?"

"I love you, I've always loved you. I loved you since the first day, I'm crazy about you. "

**Tap, Tap, Tap.**

"Chat... let me make this clear... I-"

**ROCK N'ROLL!**

The guitar riff woke Adrien suddenly.

"I what?" He cried in exasperation. "What were you going to say?!"

His eyes opened suddenly and his hand stretched out in front of him, as if to catch his Lady.

"Blondinet there are some people trying to dream of Camembert not far from you" said Plagg, half-asleep, obviously in a bad mood.

Blondinet (and Blondie) was Plagg's favorite nickname for Adrien when he was angry or annoying him. Plagg's level of anger depended mostly on how much chesse he had eaten that day, a Plagg who hadn't had his morning dose was a foul Plagg.

Adrien realized he had shouted aloud while dreaming. Ladybug seemed so realistic, except for one tiny detail –that should have made him realize he was dreaming. She called him Adrien. Way too dreamy to be true. However, dreams could be pretty convincing.

Adrien stopped his alarm. Jagged Stone and his electric guitar seemed to deeply annoy Plagg. Adrien got up, Ladybug in his mind. He got his kwami a piece of Emmental –Plagg ate it in one bite, without even opening an eye. Adrien went to his bathroom, to take a cold shower.

It felt odd, as if Adrien did not realize he was getting up for the very last time in this bed, in this room. He would not shower in this bathroom for a long time, actually. A thought hit his mind: Would he miss all the luxury he had here, in his Parisian mansion?

He undeniably was not going to live in a tent, nor travel with a backpack. However, he had become accustomed to a certain Parisian comfort. He discarded this thought as stupid. He would surely love the new experience, and be even thrilled. He wanted –no, needed change in his trapping life, after all.

Thoughts of the day before flickered in his mind. Adrien had decided to transform into Chat Noir one last time, to patrol a bit. Still no trace of any akuma. This was worrying, especially after what Master Fu had told him. He had finished his patrol around one o'clock in the morning, so he decided to go to his and Ladybug's headquarters.

Chat Noir hoped to meet her, one last time. He had missed –avoided a voice in his head corrected, her calls during weeks, because either he was Adrien and could not take the call, either because he was afraid of talking to her. He felt terribly guilty about that. He never thought he could be that much of a fucking coward.

When he arrived on the first floor of the iron tower, without her being here, he felt beyond chagrined. Then, something magical happened. He saw the shape of a yo-yo tying around one of the many iron bars. His mood increased tenfold because he was about to see her again, to be close to her, just a little more.

Adrien yawned a long time in his shower, tired of the day before. He nearly choked on a few drops of water that had fallen in his mouth. He coughed so heavily that Plagg came to make sure everything was fine. The kwami looked at him from top to bottom, before adding half-amused, half-embarrassed.

"Stop thinking about your Lady in the shower!"

Adrien blushed, before lowering his eyes. Then decided to turn off the hot water. It was time to take an icy shower.

* * *

 

Adrien carefully chose his clothes. He had donned a white T-shirt and black skinny jeans. He wrapped his black belt -marked by the G of his father's clothing line at the buckle, around his waist, while thinking of a good accessory to add personality to the simple outfit. He looked in his dressing room, between scarves, hats, ties, watches and rings.

His father often insisted that he put rings, and did not understand why he always kept the same old ring. Adrien had always found an excuse, hoping his father did not have suspicions of his superhero identity.

He hesitated a moment, looking at the endless possibilities of combinations for his outfit. He ended up customizing a straw-colored panama and a scarf –from his father's spring collection, that was looking at him eagerly. He tied the scarf around the hat, which gave a very sophisticated style to his minimalist look.

Then he wondered what perfume to put on. He had so many he did not wear, gifts of various brands that offered him a whole lot of clothes and samples to wear if he wanted to. His father was reluctant about clothing. To him, Adrien had to wear his brand only, but he made exceptions for perfumes. An ounce of freedom, Adrien thought.

His gaze drifted on the perfume his father had launched few years ago, named Adrien. He instantly had a thought of Marinette, with whom he had spent the day after the ad had gone viral in France. He had met her while a group of delirious fan pursued him. They went to see his mother's main role movie, called Solitude. He decided to go for his Adrien perfume, and then walked to the dining room to have breakfast alone, which was no surprise.

It was not really a new thing to him. Adrien rarely ate with his father since his mother's disappearance. Sometimes Nathalie joined him. However, it was often to give him directions from his father, or tell him about a busy schedule he would have for the day or for the week. Nathalie did not like parlor conversations; she went straight to the point and she only spoke if she really had to. Sometimes Adrien thought she was acting like a robot. Yet even Max's robot was more sympathetic to Adrien than Nathalie was.

At the end of the meal, she joined him in the dining room.

"Will he come to the station with us?" asked Adrien, afraid to know the answer.

"Unfortunately no. However, he wants to talk to you before you leave." Nathalie replied coldly and generically.

Nathalie had never tried to infantilize Adrien. She did not pamper him with beautiful words or a sympathetic look. Although her coldness annoyed Adrien, especially in his youth, he was grateful to her for remaining faithful to herself and treating him as an adult, so to speak.

He left the dining room to go to his father's secret office, accompanied by Nathalie. The trip was brief, but long enough for Adrien to notice the heavy silence between them two. He gave her a furtive look, suddenly curious about her thoughts. Had she understood what Master Fu had told him yesterday?

Nathalie knocked and opened the door. Adrien came in and she closed the door after him, leaving father and son in the same room. Leaving two strangers in the same room.

Adrien did not know where to go, so he hovered around the huge black door with white curves. Gabriel was at the other end of the huge office, diagonally to Adrien. He contemplated the busy street from his large window. Adrien did not know whether to join him or not. He was not close to his father, who intentionally kept a distance between them, according to Adrien.

After a long moment of hesitation, and seeing that his pater ignored him completely, he made the first step, as he always did. Once beside him, he dared a gaze toward his father.

"I will not be able to come with you to the station today." Said Gabriel, no emotion in his voice.

"Nathalie warned me."

"I wanted to tell you myself. I unfortunately have an important appointment, rescheduled last minute, about the international extension of the brand." Continued Gabriel.

"I understand father." Adrien said in a monotone voice.

Seeing that his father had nothing more to add, and not bearing the icy atmosphere, Adrien asked.

"Did you want to see me to tell me something else?"

"Yes. Actually, I…"replied Gabriel, visibly embarrassed. He clumsily took Adrien in his arms. The embrace half-expected from Adrien, but somehow Adrien found interaction with his father strange. He was not used to the slightest trace of affection from him. Although he always had what he needed, he did not feel the love of his father through his materialistic gifts.

"Have a save trip, Adrien." Gabriel said, his voice softer than before.

Adrien was more and more surprised by his father's tenderness. He intensified his embrace, as if he did not want his father to flee after this "excessive" demonstration of affection for his own son.

Then what he feared happened. His father broke the contact. Coughed a little and resumed, in the tone of a corporate executive "I charged Marco to take care of you. He will give me weekly reports of your advancements for the visibility of the brand."

Well, he wanted to be cold. Adrien could act cold too.

"Very well, father."

No, he was not capable to be cold.

"I will miss you father." Adrien said nervously.

Sometimes Adrien wished he could be as cold as Nathalie or his father. He could not though; he must have inherited this inaptitude from his mother, his tender, warm and incredible mother. The sun of their home who disappeared almost 5 years ago.

For the first time, Gabriel turned toward his son. His father, whose gaze had not left the busy street during their "talk", had that gleam in his eyes, which almost sounded like sadness.

"We'll miss you too, son."

He put his big hand on Adrien's shoulder. Decidedly, it was a lot of contact for a day! He gently squeezed his son's shoulder, to give him courage, and then added.

"Do not worry. With the schedule that awaits you for the next 12 months, you will not have time to be nostalgic. You will be very busy, and I am counting on you. Do not forget, everything rests on your shoulders. "

"Thanks for pressuring me, dad." Adrien thought.

"I am aware. You can count on me father." He answered instead, firmly.

"I have no doubt." Gabriel replied, a thin smile on his face that soon faded away.

* * *

 

  
Adrien entered the car of his bodyguard, aka "the gorilla". He looked at Nathalie and his father through the window. They were probably waiting for the car to leave the courtyard. Adrien tried one last touch of affection, waving goodbye, but it was too late, his father was already halfway in huge mansion.

"Obviously, it was too much for a day." Adrien remarked sarcastically.

The gorilla glanced at him in the rearview mirror; his eyes were asking, "Everything ok?"

Adrien replied with a nod. He could not help but smile, thinking back to his Lady and their secret "no word" language. Maybe the gorilla would have been able to understand them too.

Ladybug... He wondered if she ever had feelings towards him. His love for her was deeply rooted in his heart, but now… There was another girl kept stuck in his head. Marinette.

Marinette, his best friend. One, she has a way: Clumsy, extremely adorable, and very funny. Two, she was beautiful. Three, she had a sense of justice that reminded him of Bugaboo. Four, he always felt good when she was around; she was every classmate's sunshine. He just adored her. Adrien hadn't realize how gorgeous she was until recently.

Maybe he started considering her as more than a friend after the picnic. Learning that she liked/loved Chat, definitely got him reconsider Marinette. It helped him realize that Ladybug was not the only extraordinary girl in Paris. He felt charmed by her the day he went to see her as Chat, after his party.

He never felt so confused by his romantic feelings. He always had been so sure about loving Ladybug. No one else could have a bigger place in his heart. He felt like he was betraying her. Falling in love with someone more. Although Ladybug remained clear about keeping their relationship friendly, he always felt like he belong to her.

None sense, a little voice in his mind shouted. And the little voice was right, wonder about it made no sense. After all, he was leaving for Milan today. Neither of Marinette nor Ladybug deserved to know about his feelings and wait for him a year. This wasn't fair. Also, just the thought of declaring to Ladybug how he felt for her was terrifying. He was not that brave. Regarding Marinette, he was not 100% sure of his feelings towards her. Adrien was aware that she was maybe more than a friend; she was a girl who could make him happy as a...

Adrien watched the display of Haussmannian buildings, the Parisians in a hurry as always, some lovebirds (doubtlessly tourists) making a selfie in front of an equestrian statue. He remembered walking down that street once with Ladybug. Aurore Boréale had been akumatized, and he had landed in that same street. The car drove close enough to see Notre Dame de Paris, and he remembered that night when he had prepared a romantic soirée for Buginette, but she did not show up so he took Marinette with him. Marinette…

Then the car went south, in the 13e district. The neighborhood of their latest akumatized... Adrien hoped everything would be fine for Ladybug after his departure. Ladybug… He could not bear the thought that something happens to her while he was gone. But Master Fu promised him he would look after her, and that she would be strong for both of them.

Adrien sighed loudly. Ladybug, ladybug, ladybug... His thoughts always led one way or another, toward her.

The gorilla parked at the entrance of Gare de Lyon station. Adrien was not sure they could park here. Still surprised by the unorthodox manners of his bodyguard, explained to him that he could not decently leave the car in the middle of the sidewalk, and, he was old enough to go get his train alone.

The bodyguard groaned and put his huge hand on Adrien's shoulder before heading back to the car.

"Ufff, I thought he was never going to leave!" Complained Plagg in Adrien's collar.

Adrien laughed heartily at his kwami.

"Want a last little French cheese?" Asked Adrien teasing Plagg.

"I thought you'd never ask!" The black kwami replied, suddenly enthusiastic.

Adrien would not want his god of destruction to be unpleased, so he walked his way to a restaurant called "Le train bleu". The huge brewery was beautiful; French Baroque style adorned the entire place who had first opened in 1901. It gave Adrien the strange impression to go back in time every time, when he ventured there. Adrien had promised himself to come here at least one more time before leaving. He always had a special connection with this place. His mother had taken him to this restaurant once, before her tragic disappearance.

Adrien sat on a blue seat. He barely had time to remove his trench coat that a waiter had pulled a chair for him.

"Monsieur?" The waiter asked, taking out a small notebook.

The waiter was a man in his fifties. He had a pronounced baldness and salt-pepper hair, cut short. He wore an elegant gray suit that seemed to be the brewery uniform.

"Bonjour. I'll take a forte espresso with your "red berries" dessert. And cheese en plateau affiné as well."

"Excellent choice Monsieur. Would you like a salad with cheese?" The butler asked.

Adrien shook his head, and the waiter went off quickly.

"You could have taken the goat cheese to take away! The trip to Milan is going to be looong, " Plagg grumbled.

"You're never happy, my little Plagg." retorted Adrien.

Plagg hated being called "little" Adrien had learned some time ago. Maybe his kwami had a size complex, but Adrien loved to tease him that way, it was their way of showing each other affection.

As soon as the plate of cheese touched the table, Plagg vacuumed it. The waiter seemed visibly astonished by his client's keen appetite. Adrien gave him a tense smile. He hoped not to be seen as a glutton in public, he was a model after all. Nevertheless, he ordered the goat cheese to take away.

He received a message from Nino at 10:27 to tell him that he was waiting for him on E2 track.

* * *

 

Adrien sped the pace to the train track. He did not want to waste the time he had left with his best friend. He quickly bought the magazine in which Nath and Marc published their monthly Ladybug and Cat Noir Comic, out this morning. Adrien stepped on the path, looking for Nino.

But it wasn't Nino who he saw in front of the train entrance. It was the beautiful Marinette.

She had her distinct ponytails, wore a black frayed shorts and a red shirt that emphasized her line. She smiled as Adrien approached, and put something behind her back.

"Mari…" he called a few feet away.

She waved hi with her hand that was holding a little wrapped package –that looked like a gift. She seemed to realize she was showing him the package, blushed and quickly put her hand behind her back. Adrien could not help but smile. She was adorable.

"A-A-Adrien," she replied as he stood now less than a feet from her.

Adrien could not help but take her in his arms. He will terribly miss her after all. Her, her presence and her warm and pure heart. Marinette squeezed back, holding Adrien's back tightly. He loved the embrace. He would have liked his father to react the same way.

He breathed her perfume, blueberry. The last time he smelled this sweet perfume was the time he visit her as a Chat.

"Blueberry ice cream just like her sky blue stare" André had told him one day.

Now that he thought about it, Marinette had the same eyes color as Ladybug. He must have a type.

"Yo Bud'! "

Adrien felt a big pat on his back. He parted from Marinette a little reluctantly, and faced Nino who was looking at him with a funny look that he did not understand. Then hugged him way more friendlier than he hugged Marinette.

"Hi Nino." He replied, grateful to his friend.

"Do you like my little surprise?" Alya asked.

"The quartet together? I love this surprise!" Adrien happily replied, while kissing Alya to the cheek.

"It's not the only surprise..." add Marinette mysteriously.

Adrien gazes Marinette, surprised. He was not expecting his three greatest friends to come. That was way enough for him. There was more than that?

"SURPRISE ! "

Adrien, turned around. Chloe, Max, Alix, Nath, Kim, Mylene and Ivan were behind him all this time. They held a huge sign with "Bon voyage Adrien, we will miss you! " written on it.

Alix came to give him a hand pat, she was proudly boasting with Nath about making the graffiti patterns on the sign. Max had brought him a mini robot map he could use in any place. Adrien felt grateful for the gift, probably useful during his trip.

Chloe threw herself into his arms, telling him she was going to miss him a lot. She always was very demonstrative with him, although he embarrassed by her demonstrativeness; Chloe had always been his first friend. Chloe gave him a small package. After he opened it, he discovered a frame and a setting of two pictures. One where they were little and another one more recent. Adrien remembered they took the picture on their way to Marinette's party. One of the many reasons they were late that night. Even with all her flaws, Chloe also had qualities unknown to the public, and she would always have a special place in Adrien's heart.

Mylène and Ivan had patiently waited for Adrien to finish talking with Chloe to approach him. Adrien admired so much the couple. They wish him a great trip and a road full of success. Mylene, faithful to herself, offered him a little green stone.

"It's aventurine, a stone that we often offer when we start new projects." Mylène had explained.

"What kind of project?" Asked Adrien intrigued.

"It does not matter. It can be professional; about love... it can also be when you go on a trip! It's up to you to find meaning of your stone. But I think you've already found it..." Mylène replied with a knowing smile. Mylene's eyes seemed to see through Adrien, as if she guessed all his deepest thoughts and secrets.

Adrien was astonished; he never felt so exposed. He did not know if he should be frightened or reassured, but soon he caught Ivan's gaze, who settled on Mylène, and he knew. He knew that Mylène and Ivan were good people. He thanked the lovers warmly, giving them a hug.

Nino gave him a letter and asked him to read it on the train. Alya seemed to be there to support Nino who looked nostalgic and overwhelmed by emotion. She put her hand in her best friend's and gave a nod of encouragement to Adrien.

"Go see her." she simply said. So he did. Because "what Allie says must be done, right?" Nino said that a lot.

Adrien took a few steps towards Marinette, who was talking to Nath. When Nath saw him approaching towards them, he made a sign to Marinette. She turned where pointed at her. She turned to Adrien. She really was beautiful, how could he have been this blind?

She put her beautiful black hair with blue reflections behind her ear.

« Mari… »

He could only contemplate her. Words seemed meaningless for this moment. He meticulously looked each freckle on her face, the corners of her mouth who rose when his eyes met hers...

"I will miss you a lot. "

They had pronounced the sentence at the same time. They smile at each other. They were connected. At Adrien's departure party, Marinette and him had spent a good part of the evening chatting. It was as if Adrien's departure had been a kind of ultimatum. They had become very close during the week. They had talked a lot about a movie that the quartet saw at Alya's.

Adrien had accompanied Marinette home, although she lived within 500 meters. They had lengthened their walk to talk a little more. Even if it remained friendly, Marinette always stumbled over her words. But something was different, more confident than before around him.

Adrien was delighted because he wanted to remember that Marinette. His best friend, devoted, funny, clumsy, shy but brave.

"I have something for you." Marinette said, now shy. She handed him with both hands the packet she had tried to hide earlier.

"Can I open it right now?" He asked, taking the gift carefully.

She nodded.

_Adorable, she was just adorable._

Adrien tore up the small package, the same color as her clothes: red and black. Her gift was lightweight; there was a note and another black gift package. He read Marinette's handwriting: A little gift for your trip, when you want to dream a little dream of Paris, put it on! Love, Marinette.

It was some kind of sleep mask he often put in airplanes, however this one had a peculiarity. The mask had two sides: a red side with black dots, Ladybug sewn in gold all along the mask; and on the other side it was all black. Marinette explained him that as the eyes of Cat Noir, the mask shone a fluorescent green color, in the dark.

"How did you know that Chat Noir had eyes that glow in the dark?" Adrien asked, more to tease Marinette than anything –because he already knew the answer. They had talked about it when he came to see her the day after his party.

"Well... I have my sources!" She said defensive, before checking Adrien's expression, and smiled.

"Thank you very much Marinette. Your gift is great. I'm pretty sure to use it every day! I really like the concept! You've always had a lot of talent... You're going to make a blastin your fashion school. "

Marinette's smile could melt anyone who will look at her. She seemed sincerely moved and thanked Adrien. He hugged her for any answer.

"I'm really going to miss you, Mari." He whispered in his ear.

"Me too, Adrien. You have no idea." She whispered back.

"The train direction Milan, E2 at 11:04 will enter to the station." A robotic voice recalled.

The whole group embraced Adrien one last time, before he jumped on the train. By the time the door was closing, he saw his bodyguard waving his hand discreetly.

_He came back to say goodbye,_  it moved Adrien.

He answered by waving back, and he swore he saw a smile pass over the gorilla's face. The door shut, the train left for Italy.

* * *

Adrien watched the suburban houses. He wondered if it was tiring to live next to a railway, to hear several trains in the day. Adrien was sitting comfortably in first class. His father had booked a whole cabin; he had a seat, a bed, a mini fridge and a big window for him.

As soon as he got back to his private cabin, Plagg came out of his hiding place, gossiping about the people they had met on the train. After eating his precious cheese, he fell asleep loudly on the little bed. Adrien looked at the time on his watch, then remembered Master Fu's visit. He remembered his eyes probing when he asked him:

"You want me to give back thering of the black cat?"

The old sage had not answered immediately. He inspected, under Plagg's bewildered gaze. The kwami had his mouth wide open, then shouted "NO WAY! Who will give me luxury cheese? "

"Do you want to Adrien?" Asked Master Fu.

"No of course not. But if Ladybug cannot save Paris alone... I do not want my departure to be a burden for her."

"That will not necessarily be the case, Chat Noir." Replied the evasive guardian.

"But what about the stories you told me about?" Adrien asked, completely lost.

"I feel evil forces. They are coming. Miraculous holders with harmful motives."

"I thought Hawk Moth was the only bad guy in Paris." Adrien was visibly anxious.

"For now." Replied the guardian, still very enigmatic.

"What do you mean? They are more? "

"Yes. Their motives are foreign to me." Master Fu seemed to think.

"I cannot leave, then!" Adrien almost shouted.

"No, it will be safer for you to leave. Your miraculous and Ladybug's were created together. If you are not in the same place, it is harder to get hold of their power when they are together. We cannot let anybody reunite them. "

The guardian was beginning to speak a Chinese Adrien could no longer understand. The meaning of his sentences made no sense to Adrien. He was going to ask him a new question, but Master Fu spoke:

"I have a mission for you, and it involves your journey across the world as planned."

"But-" Had begun to ask Adrien.

"And whatever happens, beware of the monkey."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel... such an interesting character! What do you think about him ? His relation with Adrien ?
> 
> Le train bleu is a restaurant that really exists in real life ! If you ever go, be aware, it is quite expensive! I did the math, Adrien's bill cost 58 €.
> 
> SOOO did you like the Adrianette moment ? No worries, the MariChat chapter Adrien's mentioning is already written in the french version ! It's comming in a few chapter !
> 
> What do you think is happening next ? New ennemies ? oulala !
> 
> See you soon, bisous !
> 
> Lamapama


End file.
